Double Take
by one-cruncher
Summary: Our favourite wolves now under the united Eastern and Western clash with a democratic pack the Yoho. What trials will our favourite wolves endure. What trials will the Yoho pack endure as it is beset on all sides by invaders? Chapter 2-5 has been edited please let me know on whether this style can be applied to the rest thanks. Not anthro
1. An overview

Prologue

In the beginning, there were two groups of wolves as far back as when Jasper Park was first founded.

There were the alphas proud and strong they served as the hunters and protectors of the pack bringing caribou. Such was a noble and strong tradition and it was the wish of every wolf to become an alpha for it meant infinitely better living conditions and status. People like Kate strong proud and honourable always ready to put duty first. Sadly, it is not every wolf's destiny to be part of this elite class.

For some pups that were not born to fighting and wrestling with their brothers and sisters those who lacked drive were known as omegas subjected to the scorn of the pack. These unfortunate wolves would earn the lion share of the abuse and were slapped with humiliating laws. Laws that were meant to cull their population for instance being forbidden to breed even though genetically there was no difference between the two. Omegas were also forbidden to eat meat that right reserved solely for the alphas and instead relied on nuts and berries. Wolves like our hero Humphrey had to endure to survive.

Hence it was nothing short of a miracle that not one but two alpha and omega marriages occurred on the same day between Humphrey and Kate and Lilly and Garth. Their love strong enough to salve hatred between the Eastern and Western packs of the valley together.

However, not everyone was happy for the Eastern and Western wolves were not the only wolves in the valley and their union would forge out one of the strongest packs in the Canadian countryside. Foreign packs cried afoul of the marriage and were quick to form alliances most notably the Yoho pack and the Southern Jasper pack.

Overview

For the humans, Jasper Park is a fun family location where picnics and nature walks were regularly held. However, this was not the case for the wolves that lived there.

In their world it is a place of strife bloodshed and a struggle to patrol and defend their historic pack lands. For some, it was the opportunity to gain new ones in the carnage of battles waged hundreds of years ago.

Out of the carnage only five packs made it out of the furnace of time and were around during the reign of King Winston or in human terms 1963. The packs were the Northern pack, Yoho Pack, Eastern, Western and Southern packs.

All the packs in Jasper with the exception of the Eastern and Western were radically different both racially as well as with their approach to warfare and lifestyle.

Starting with the Northern Pack where far up North in the mountains the great river streams and flow down to the region below giving it life.

Northern Pack 

The Northern Pack was in simple terms a vast land of a hundred streams, lakes and mountains covering much of the Canadian province of Alberta.

The Northern pack was a diverse and varied race having conquered all the packs to the North of it and with a great swathe of people mixed into it. It was led by a rather frail leader known as Tsar Nicholas.

The northern pack had by far the largest area and was the strongest military force of several hundred and was poised to conquer the park. However, an alliance of the other packs four years ago had stopped the juggernaut in its tracks.

Less than a year after the disaster unhappy with the way things were run coupled with a series of repeated crop failures the omegas starved. They could see the rich alphas owning the land on which their blood, sweat and toil had made fruitful dining lavishly on steaming hot elk and caribou while they starved.

This proved to be the final straw the omegas breaking into rebellion. However, the alpha monarchy had responded swiftly and brutally to exterminate the rebellion. More than three years later the rebellion had only won the omega forces barely 20% of the mainland drawing a bloody stalemate over the land.

Yoho Pack

The Yoho Pack is effectively the centre of Jasper Park and consisted mainly of plains with a hand full of hills that lay in the centre. As it bordered every other pack in the region as such they were a resolute people skilled in the art of defence and although small by comparison to other wolves were fierce when backed into a corner.

The Yoho pack was in a few words could be considered unique in all the packs of Jasper as it was run by omegas and not a traditional alpha run pack.

The reason for this was due to a disastrous battle with the Eastern pack over a disputed strip of land in which the Yoho pack weakened from repeated invasions had lost. This had resulted in dozens of dead and the collapse of the Yoho imperial army by superior enemy tactics and numbers. Following their defeat the Yoho pack were forced to make repatriations of caribou (a vital food source) and cede land to the victors of the previous campaign (the East).

The food naturally had to come from somewhere and their pack leaders as usual had decided the lot to fall onto the omegas. Cutting their subsistence rations still further and leaving them to die off from starvation. Starving and very angry they had chosen to rebel against their alpha masters. Aided by a number of alphas they were able to win their lengthy and bloody campaign.

Since their successful rebellion the surviving omegas formed a democratic government comprised mainly of the rebellion's leaders. The most promising of the leaders known as Duce later became president a few months later and a well-respected leader of the new state.

Subsequently, this new pack was often seen as an upstart by the other packs and most notably the South and the East. This was a novelty as alphas were normally perceived as leaders and warrior kings and queens whose worth was proven by the baptism of battle.

The Yoho pack democratic government on the other hand focused on the development of skilled omegas that would later specialise into various professions e.g.: artisans, healers, scientists, engineers and philosophers. These were known as deltas for their intelligence and were highly regarded forming the brains of the Yoho pack. In the early part of the rebellion they conceptualised killing weapons that were able to compensate for their master's superior speed and strength (alphas).

This included the predecessor of the infamous "Bear-Trap" anti-personnel device. As well as new military doctrines such as the extensive use of log-borne alpha troops to effectively deploy in the hilly forests of Jasper Park.

Betas represented the ground forces of the Yoho army having been trained by the few alphas that did choose to side with them. They were lacking at least initially in terms of skills and strength but more than made up for that in terms of their enthusiasm. Betas thus forming the base of the rebellions army together with a few alphas whom served as highly valued trainers.

Together, the combined efforts of the deltas, betas and alphas were able to break the oppressive rule of their former masters forging a brand new nation out of its ruins. Where countless had perished and the capital had been lost the government officially coming into being when it controlled over 70% of the country.

However, not all the former alpha government had been disposed of as a substantial number of alphas lived in a fairly isolated region which bordered the Southern pack. They were considered satellite packs by the new government and had largely retained their independence.

Yoho Satellite Packs

The pack is geographically isolated for the rest of the Yoho by the Canadian Rocky Mountains in the south of the nation. It covers about 30% of its imperial war area containing largely hills and very rough terrain.

The Yoho Satelite pack contained the empire's best available alphas and possibly the best in the whole of Jasper Park. These elite wolves frequently saw off massive invasions from the South mainly through expert use of the terrain and extensive deployment of log sledding troops. This effective deployment of alphas frequently stopped their much larger and hostile neighbours to the South.

The alphas for the satellite pack had initially done nothing about the rebellion for that could not spare any troops to protect their hinterland. In fact, they actually secretly supported the rebels for they were interested in retaining independence. They offered advice, training grounds and food aid as well as bases to operate from during the invasion.

The new democratic government when it was finally formed kept its promise of allowing the satellite pack independence although still aided each other militarily and economically especially against the South which was just fought to a stalemate.

Southern Pack

The Southern Pack was a bit of a misnomer for it was not one continuous pack but rather a nexus of small bands of wolves run by warlords. These warlords frequently fought and sometimes formed lose alliances when there was a threat to them as a whole pooling together their limited resources.

The 'Southern Pack' was in a heavily wooded area with hardly any caribou (the most economical creature to hunt for food) nor could they construct any farming due to the nature of the land. They were vicious cruel and extremely hardy having spread all the way into nearby Banff National Park Even somehow living dangerously near human settlements.

They were initially perceived as a non-threat and in fact very barbaric by the other packs for they had the alarming tendency to commit infanticide. The Southern wolves had killed their pups over any defects real or imagined.

This barbaric practise on average killed off almost 80% of a litter individually the various groups of wolves were small only setting upon the innocent lone traveller. In spite of how brutal this practise seemed they genetically selected for though resilient and strong wolves which was necessary in such a hostile environment.

That is until recently they had been unified by a fierce and utterly blood-thirsty and ruthless leader whom was known as Kharkov. He had single headedly united all the various factions and was locked in bitter conflict with the Yoho pack.

Unlike other leaders whom had done as such he ruled fairly and justly as opposed to pillaging and slaughtering. Noticeably, his iron will had made the South see themselves as a united nation and rallied themselves together in spite of differences.

With his first act as leader he had decided to invade the Yoho pack's satellite pack believing that they would be weak after being cut off from the imperial government. He was right about this and he soon won a sizeable chunk of Yoho territory.

However, what he didn't count on was the new Yoho democratic administration rushing in help, pushing aside old hatreds to save their brethren. Following a vicious fight the South was bloodied and was halted in front of the provincial capital of Warsk.

United Eastern and Western packs

Lying to the West of the Yoho the two packs was situated in a vast valley separated geographically as well as psychologically by a river acting almost like a long scar from bitter disputes and war. Now, that scar had mended through the arcane traditions of marriage of Garth and Lilly together with their respective packs were united as one.

The union went well for they after all shared the same blood and were content at least initially with sharing pack territory. They even agreed that the capital of the Eastern Pack Vinsk should now be moved towards howling rock which would be the united pack's capital.

The disputed issue came when the question emerged, who would take the throne? Would it be Winston and Eve leaders of the Western pack for they after all were king and queen and the Western pack was larger. Also, having two leaders always brought stability as new heirs could be produced. Could it be Tony leader of the Eastern Pack? He had the only son to take over the throne which was vital in the near future as Winston and Eve were getting old. Even if Winston and Eve could produce another litter they would be left with a pup too young to take the throne.

Furthermore, the Yoho pack had seen fit to re-occupy territory lost some years ago during the brief civil war regaining several rich caribou grounds. These actions lead to an outcry with the masses calling for the Yoho pack to be punished. This anger was further justified as the caribou stocks in the Western area would be strained to cope with both packs needs. Now, the pack was in a very real danger from famine.

The omegas also wanted more rights something that had resulted from the alpha-omega marriage something which the old alpha elite certainly did not want. They were rumours now just rumours that the omegas were planning a rebellion like the one that overthrew the Yoho monarchy and nearly did the same in the North.

Hence, the alphas voted overwhelmingly (as omegas weren't allowed to vote) for Winston to take the position of King and his mate as Queen to lead the united Eastern and Western powers to greater heights of glory…


	2. Meetings and other things

A/N

This Chapter was edited based on some new inspirations and insights from Dancing Lunar Wolves a great author in my opinion.

I apologise for the lack of description in setting out the setting.

Furthermore, comments have convinced me that I need more description and adjectives. As a result I am redoing some chapters.

Humphreys POV

Cascades of trees hurtled by at speeds that no wolf could reach.

The wind rushing against my fur there was no feeling like it.

It was almost like flying and it was as close any wolf could get to it.

I threw my weight from side to side trying to avoid the sharp rocks that jutted from the hilly ground.

Skkkkrach! A harsh grating noise came from underneath the log and I felt the log begin to tip over threatening to throw me out!

The ground was a blur below me as the log flew onwards gaining more speed.

I threw my weight back against the side of the log in a frantic attempt to stabilise it.

With one monumental effort, I pushed the log in a desperate attempt to right it.

Then, the log began to turn and slowed down sliding at a slight angle.

Finally, it came to a rest at the end of the course in a patch of earth.

I stepped out triumphant from the latest death defying stunt.

I looked back at the hill several hundred metres away admiring my achievement.

It was a perfect park, no one had ever done that before not even Shakey the undisputed king of the hill.

It was a pity that no one was around at this time in the morning to witness it

Leaning over, I examined the battered remains of my sledding log.

She was worn by numerous impacts and rough handling but she was though and had seen herself through another round of abuse.

Of course, there was another 'her' that was far more important.

Kate stood there mouth agape in amazement a few metres away looking as beautiful as ever.

I decided to fill in those words that escaped her "Presenting you the one and only **log-sledding omega!" **I announced.

Kate gave me a warm and beautiful smile her scruff flowing through the wind creating an elegant dance in the wind.

"My love that was incredible" She spoke quickly finally finding the words to speak.

"It's great that we get some time together and not having to visit those **southerners" **she spokefakinga retching noise.

"I couldn't agree more" I said rubbing up against her.

The memories of those elaborate court rituals that Eve had drilled down my head were just a real pain.

"Hey remember the time when we went log-sledding together?" Kate asked snapping me out of my daydream.

"Yes, what about" I reply a little confused at what Kate was getting at.

"You know, I am curious to try again… you know for fun! Before we return to howling rock for more… **meetings" **she said putting special emphasis on the word meetings.

She hated them almost as much as I did.

I couldn't agree more and before long Kate and I were at the top of the largest sledding hill where I had made my death defying plunge only minutes earlier.

Kate peered down the steep hill and started subtly to back away looking down the hill.

I got in to the front of the log and beckoned for her to sit behind.

"I am having…second thoughts about this can I go back down before I get smeared across the ground?" She spoke softly voicing her heart felt thoughts about the affair.

"Come on relax look if you're scared you can sit in the back and enjoy the ride" I said enthusiastically.

Kate unconsciously took a step back still very apprehensive with a slight tinge of fear on her face.

"You don't trust your alpha-omega? You're strong handsome…"

"Okay I'll do it" she said interrupting me.

She took one last unconscious glance to the path down before swallowing in her fears and taking her seat behind me.

"Okay last chance" I said cheekily.

"Will you just go!" she yelled.

Then, I felt myself sliding sideways off the steepest part of the hill.

Apparently, she had somehow dislodged the log from its resting place

"Woooaaah" I cried out hurtling down that steep incline.

Kate was absolutely shivering in fright as she clung on to my back burying her head in my back further distracting me from the delicate task at hand.

The log shot down at an alarming rate but as long as I leaned to the side thus preventing it from flipping would be just fine.

The log struck the ground with a solid thump from the near free-fall tilting slightly as it did still staying completely intact.

I threw my weight to the other side and soon the log fell back into place level.

Kate yelled "What was that, you could have gotten us both killed I thought you said that was the beginners slope!"

"Well that was the err…advanced slope" I replied sounding a little undignified.

"What...how could you…" she began to bluster.

Just then an idea occurred to me, walking up to her my muzzle touching her ear and whispering" You were scared weren't you?"

"No I wasn't..." Kate started "But you were, come on I thought alphas were supposed to be tough. Well and you were practically in tears come on I'm a professional" I finished.

As soon as I finished I soon realised what a mistake I had made when I finally noticed Kate leaping on top of me pinning me to the ground. "Ok Kate I'm sorry I'm OWWWWW". I cried

Kate had me pinned down and she had a paw pressed against the side of my paw locking it into a cruel lock.

"Who's scared now huh" Kate whispered into my ear. "I'm scared now please…let go!" I replied practically sobbing.

"Ok then that's what I wanted to hear by the way and now its Alpha: 2 omega: 1 remember that" said Kate.

"Before you kill me…" I let out another groan of pain.

"I saved your life doesn't that count? "I reply remembering the count we kept in Idaho.

"Okay it counts my sweet omega" Kate replied offering me a quick nuzzle.

Just then a loud piercing howl was heard I turned my head breaking from the intimate moment in panic this was a high priority call.

The hair on the back of my head started to prickle it was a bad sign there had been many calls in the days following the unification.

However, this usually concerned mundane routine such as new hunt routes and patrols for alphas.

But did I hear what I think I was hearing?

Hooowl wu wu wu the howl went out again making the three distinct loops it did for a high prirority call.

This on the other hand concerned the entire pack omegas included and that usually meant the highest of alerts usually war.

Turning from my loving mate I leapt up and followed her towards howling rock running swiftly and being the alpha she was she left me far behind.

I arrived there half keeled over from exhaustion and ended up being one of the last to arrive.

The sledding hills were as far from howling rock as one could get without leaving the united pack's territories.

Howling rock bustled with life as it was a place of meeting, recreation and capital of the united pack.

As I approached I admired the city's beauty for it had been sometime since I had returned home travelling with Kate and visiting the Southern folk with Kate for a visit of goodwill.

In truth, I did not really enjoy the new lifestyle as it was far too much travelling I really wanted to start a family with Kate.

She had agreed to this but only after things was a little more settled down she spoke of her dreams of grandeur which was the one part of her that escaped me.

I also heard that Lilly and Garth were sent down on a mission of good will to Tsar Nicholas in the North was due to Lilly's northern look would help set the northern wolves at ease.

Although, she was not in fact northern but rather an albino wolf with a lack of skin pigment at least that was how she put it when asked.

The purpose was both to confirm the united Eastern and Western recognition of his state.

As well as to confirm the refusal to recognise the rebel government in certain parts of the country mainly in the countryside areas.

The northern wolves in turn confirmed that they would recognise the union and gave their blessings.

Although, from the most recent news suggested that they were far too concerned with their own rebel problems to be concerned with the current war with the Yoho pack.

Howling Rock was a towering rock that rose from the ground as though by magic in the middle of an otherwise flat valley.

It seemed almost unnatural carved out by paws and shovelling by the first settlers it was a historical and beautiful city.

I passed by rolls of farms with rows of fresh strawberries and other produce growing in neat rows.

This was one of many attempts by all packs to reduce dependencies on the unreliable hunts.

This was a new agricultural age for wolf kind in Jasper now that uneasy peace had settled over the turbulent land.

"Saved you a seat" chirped Kate as I took a place near the front row with my mate preparing to sit in for a long speech.

I took my place in a large crowd of wolves as many as two-hundred from neighbouring towns and from the nearby Eastern provincial capital of Vinsk formerly the Eastern capital city.

"Ladies and gentleman alphas and omegas your attention please" boomed a loud and authoritative voice from Winston

The king closely flanked by Tony at his side and Queen Eve a little further back. The old wolf still held admiration in the eyes of many especially even among the Eastern wolves.

He was a charismatic leader with a natural flair for speech. Eve on the other hand rarely appeared in public and tended to manage the domestic side of things.

She had of late been a major support for the farming projects and pushed towards affairs that were controversial such as this human concept of equal rights between males and females.

The old wolf swung his head around catching every wolf in his gaze making sure to look into the eyes of alphas taking care to skip over the omegas expressing a serious tone.

With a husky tone he declared "As you all know the Yoho pack is now a grave threat to the security of our packs."

He paused clearing his breathe before continuing "Years ago as you all know a satellite pack of the Yoho has attacked our far eastern allies the South over disputed territory.

"Now they too have declared war on the Yoho pack but I have no choice but to declare war on our troublesome neighbour to the east (Yoho). "

"Yes, I am aware that it is asking a lot considering our recent civil war but we have recovered and are ready to go help our allies"

In truth no one in the pack was truly surprised when this happened as tensions between all five or rather now four major packs (now that the East and West were unified) had been steadily increasing.

They deserved it the animals as they were violent and brutal hooligans and needed to be taught a lesson.

However, not everyone was happy; stepping out into the front was Hutch, a respected member of the alphas had concerns to voice.

He started saying respectfully "King Winston surely it is unwise even with the support of the South we may not necessarily win as the Yoho warriors are unified as one whereas we are still divided. We do not yet have a chance to prove ourselves to conduct military affair whereas the Yoho pack are one and unified."

Winston took the chance to chuckle before replying "The Yoho is a small upstart pack and has barely any wolves let alone wolves their alphas are few in number and cannot match up to us if anything they throw omegas into the fight. Within minutes us marching on them they will probably roll over and beg for mercy. Hutch, perhaps you could use a vacation perhaps stress has taken its toll on you".

Humiliated and ridiculed by Winston's stinging words, Hutch hung his head low and slowly stalked away, refusing to make eye contact with any of whom he passed.

"Well that's it for now omegas don't hang around the Eastern borders" that's it you are dismissed he said waving a dismissive paw at the omegas whom he thought as a mere burden.

As I walked away I felt Winston taking great care to put an icy stare down my back as I walked out.

Even though technically I was his stepson it did not make him automatically like me it would have to be won, before he would see me as anything other than a burden.

Kate noticed my sullen look and approached whispering "I don't like this any more than you do but I it will be over before dinner I promise.

"Hell you could even go and watch the walkover you know try something new that might cheer you up."

"Yeah that would make me feel better" I say brightening up a little.

I continued walking picking up the pace leaving for the river to look for my best buds while waiting for the briefing to end.

Kate POV

I looked at the back of my lovely mate watching him leave with a soft sigh under my breath Winston was still there tapping his foot rather impatiently waiting for the omegas to get out of earshot.

"Well that's the trash gone" he would usually mutter when an omega walked past with their head held low.

It was highly unlikely that I or Humphrey was ever going to change it no matter how the Idaho incident changed things.

My father's loathe for omegas was nothing unusual every pack leaders were alphas and normally tolerated rather than accept them.

I loved that omega no matter what anyone else thought.

Winston continued to speak going about in his husky voice.

I had listened to one too many speeches from him as he always practised with me first before going out to speak.

I left early and went over to visit Lilly.

Things were going wonderfully I had already made a pact with my sister that she would manage the political side of things.

She was always more quiet, thoughtful and would soon come to terms with the complexities of court etiquette.

I on the other hand, was the unruly one of the family always looking for the next adventure. Even though, marriage with Humphrey had mellowed me somewhat I still had fire that spirit of adventure.

The alpha military tradition went hand and glove with campaigning perhaps for a year before I settled down to have children with Humphrey.

As much as my father cared not to admit change was reaching the alphas of even the old ruling class. With the pack as big as it is so was the military and a divorce of politics and military control would soon occur.

As the issues dealt with from the two starting to differ as the combined military could start looking outwards to new territories instead of being a show of force to dissuade the other pack.

While on the political situation could now deal with the social order of things which would be managed by Lilly.

These issues included items such as should the omegas be allowed to own their own dens instead of being dictated by the alphas as to where they could stay.

I really did not care about omegas in general well except that special omega I thought giving myself a mental slap.

I walked through the head-alpha's den buried deep into the cluster of dens in howling rock and there I found Lilly.

She spoke before a bronze mirror well groomed and rehearsing a speech. She sounded very shaky with her willowy voice sounding rather fragile.

Garth her mate stood by praising her for every little improvement that she would make and she would brighten up improving a little each time.

I leaned against the wall of the den feeling rather impatient at the whole affair.

I really wanted to speak with my sister as it had almost been a week since the whole Idaho affair started and now was a good opportunity.

I barged forward stood in front of Garth and spoke "I would like to speak to princess Lilly please".

Garth's face turned red at my behaviour. I suppose it was rude but that was just me being me.

His face turned red and he looked as though he might reject my request outright.

He stared daggers down my neck and in a haughty tone said "Be gone can't you see we are busy here".

I certainly did not expect this sort of reception and I yelled back "Stupid Easterner don't you know who I am!"

Garth looked very insulted at my jab at his inflated sense of self-worth.

He composed himself and said "Well if it isn't that spoilt brat Kate the one whose emotions got the better of and almost wiped the pack out".

That comment stung the most and I gave him a firm slap to the side of his face for the insult. He reeled backwards more in surprise than in pain and he growled back getting into attack stance.

We circled each other hissing and spitting, how I hated my step-brother.

Lilly tried to break the two of us apart but Garth motioned for her to stay out of this.

Just then, I heard my father's familiar voice "Kate where are you?"

Apparently, the speech finished soon after I had left and he had returned to the head-alpha den to find me.

"I would have words with you later **barf" **I seethed.

Garth scowled and was about to reply when my father burst in.

"Anything the matter?" he asked.

"King Winston, sir!" I reported as even though he was my father he was still king and usual formalities had to be followed.

"Daughter, you know there is no need for that" he said softly.

In a more serious tone he personally addressed the gathered alphas "Well it is now time for my daughter to have her first chance at command hence forth her rank will be alpha-commander."

I was positively stunned as being elevated in rank meant a command of a squad a first step on the way to pack leader.

"Wipe that smile off your face daughter there is much to be done and for the rest of you get moving." chided Winston.

"Great for you Kate" Garth said sarcastically.

The sarcasm was not lost on Winston whom cuffed Garth and gave him a resounding belittlement.

This day simply could not get any better.

I bounced to my four paws walking with a spring in my step like a puppy half my age my only disappointment was that I could not inform Humphrey.

I was so proud of myself today leading my first troops into action.

I could just feel the admiration of my girlfriends and the feeling of being in charge of my own squad sent a sense of thrill through me.


	3. Not to be reckoned with

Kate's POV

My heart leapt for excitement and I could feel it thumping away in my chest. The thought of my first shot at responsibility came with a sense of euphoria.

To be frank I think it was about time and should have been much earlier if not for the Idaho incident.

I was to be the first in a new generation of female officers instituted by Eve whom was pushing for equal rights to males and females.

Before the unification mother took me aside and extended my alpha training past the beginning of spring.

I had been curious about why was I the only one left while all my friends and class mates had left for other postings in the Western packs.

There, I received officer training privately from my mother whom expected me to be the future leader something that only males were entitled to. Females were nearly always sent to be hunters and that was where most of that year's litter of female pups went.

From my mother I had learnt leadership, governance, law and economics at least in theory as there was no one except my mother to practise on. It was a boring difficult and arduous task but I was promised a leadership position.

My father had come one day to see what I had learnt. When I had shown him about taxations and governance my father had even gone so far as to mention how I was the son he never had.

That comment was the nicest thing that ever came from him as he was always tight-lipped with praise.

Hence, I would be a test case the first of my kind and there were hopes riding on me many hopes.

The campaign was supposed to be simple and an easy victory according to my father. I already knew the plan by heart as my father had rehearsed that speech many times. In fact, I could already hear his voice in my head.

The objective was fairly simple the Eastern packs were to be in support whose only objective would be to recover the rich caribou fields and push the enemy back to their original border.

The objective of the Western Pack on the other hand was far more ambitious and was to force the surrender of the Democratic Yoho army.

I am glad that they decided to split up the two pincer arms by pack.

I didn't really trust the Eastern wolves something about them especially that **Barf** (Garth) just because we were allied didn't mean I had to like them.

That **Barf (**Garth**)** was such an arrogant little p**** who does he think he is? He can't even howl!

I honestly have no idea what my sister sees in him and as much as I hope that their marriage will be a happy one I don't think it would end well.

Garth was always the unstrung one and was a rather repulsive individual caring only for himself and his new trophy bride (Lilly).

I took a deep breathe calming myself down he wasn't worth getting puffed up about.

I walked quickly and in no time at all I had reached our Eastern border with the Yoho pack.

There was an assembly of about a dozen wolves with the rest coming in small group

There was a pair of wolves waiting in the corner and they were all alphas which I had known since alpha school although I was expecting one more.

There was Claw whom was the top student of last year's litter and was every bit of a professional fighter. He may even have reached the status of commander himself if he didn't decline it in favour of becoming a fighter.

He stared with a sense of hostility with me as though in a sense of disbelief for the fact that he was being led by a female.

He could be trouble.

"Hello** Kate "**he said finally taking care not to use my proper title. My name pronounced as though he was swishing his tongue around something difficult to swallow his thick grey fur bristled up with something like annoyance.

There was Daimen an acquaintance of mine whom I hadn't seen since alpha school who smiled warmly at me.

Her fur was of a similar colour but that was where our similarities ended. Her fur had a slightly darker tint to it and unlike me she had olive green eyes unlike my hazel ones.

"Hey Daimen how's it going" I said with a friendly tone glad to see a familiar face to accompany me.

"You got prompted err…early that's really nice" she responded back with a facsimile of a smile glancing back at another alpha whom I hadn't seen before rather nervously.

She was not from my generation and looked more like a veteran judging from the number of scars from fighting and was unusually large for a female almost as large as…gasp Garth.

Her fur was grey and there was something off about her. She stood near the back and seemed to be more than a little unhappy about the whole affair.

"Err who are you?" I asked the she-wolf feeling a little nervous as I did as she was a truly scary sight.

"The name's Tricia and good day to you **Kate **I am your final squadmember**" **she said with a spray of hot saliva and unlike Claw she used my name as though it was a curse word.

That was my squad and boy was it a though audience.

I puffed my chest out and sucked in my stomach recalling what my mother had thought me about dealing with difficult people.

"Okay the two of you settle down and call me by my proper title or I shall have your heads" I said trying to sound authoritative.

I hoped that my impression of mother would help.

"Commander Kate ma'am!" Claw and Daimen shouted somewhat in unison with an utter lack of energy.

I smiled pleasantly now that I had set those two straight.

But there was one more who still held back on comments and that was Tricia.

"How about you **Tricia**" I said in the same mocking tone that she had used with me.

"Apologies your royal highness" she said with all the sarcasm in the world complete with an eye roll.

"Well I am royal highness and…" she had shot me an utterly fearsome look with those cold steel blue eyes which made me want to shrivel up in fear. Perhaps, I had pushed it way too far.

But I wasn't about to give in to those childish fears and I stared back at the she-wolf shooting an equally ferocious look tensed and ready to fight.

Claw dragged her back and she snapped back at him with a growl coming close to smacking him with one enormous paw before walking off with a huff.

"Get away from me brother!" she howled before quickening her pace.

Daimen moved in front of her and attempted to stop her but instead got pushed away rather forcefully. Daimen was thrown about two feet away and landed on all fours with a slight stumble but quickly recovering.

I let her go as she was clearly incorrigible and at first I thought I had seen the last of her.

Claw came forward sounding a little apologetic and said "Ah forgive my sister she can be a little difficult for her to control her anger".

"She had better" I said nonchalantly.

Then came the howl to move on as about twenty-three wolves of the Western army gathered

Abruptly, about twenty metres later she simply turned around avoiding eye contact she pushed rudely past me and walked on.

I would have to deal with her.

"What was that all about" I asked with a hostile tone after sprinting to catch up.

She jerked her head at me snapping at my face "Now's not the time".

I backed off and she was satisfied with my response was and soon she quickened her pace running far ahead.

"Why is she like that" I asked Daimen.

"Well I wouldn't know she isn't in any hunting unit I've ever seen I can tell you that but I heard that she was a transfer from the North and she has seen…things" she replied keeping her voice low.

"Why the hushed tone" I asked her.

"I don't want her to know" she said indicating Tricia way up in front with an outstretched paw.

"Something about the veterans from the North…they just can't adapt to life back home from what the returning troops say it's a nightmare with the rebels" she paused for breathe.

"I hear what they do to enemy alphas the rebels capture and they… do horrible things" she spat out finally.

"Ah I see" I say finally.

"Whatever the case is Claw seems to be most worried about the whole affair so I will go talk to him now" she said falling behind to join Claw whom lagged behind.

I could sense that there was something between those two simply from the tone of their voice.

I looked behind me and I could see them laughing and joking with each other behind me.

That certainly wasn't appropriate but I smiled, why spoil the moment.

At around the two kilometre mark the Eastern forces numbering slightly more than a dozen had reached the Caribou fields and had broken off to "secure" the territory.

No doubt, they would gather caribou for themselves if I knew Garth half as well as I did

Candu having replaced Hutch as commander of Western forces had a short discussion with Garth and soon determined that they were to head for the nearest settlement.

Candu discussed to Garth something about maintaining a perimeter and securing the place.

I didn't like the two of them with their huge imperial eagles on their shoulders with all their formalities and shallow pleasantries. All simply another aspect of male dominance which I detested seeing.

I didn't like Candu as he was another aristocrat and a close friend of Winston.

Candu was also a younger wolf compared to Hutch and thus was less experienced. However, on the plus side he was a lot younger and sharper or so was said about him. .

"You know Commander Kate, I have served in the east and I am telling you the Yoho pack is ferocious" warned Claw whom spoke gleefully to Daimen whom I suspected were a little more than good friends.

"You said that about the Eastern wolves before and the North" replied Damien sounding a little bored the younger tan-furred alpha.

Claw replied "Lady, I said didn't say that about the South or the North but I'm telling you they're vicious".

"Shut up you two" I exclaimed Daimen's charade had gone on far enough and I did not want to look bad in front of the male officers.

They especially Candu watched with some amount of amusement as I tried to stopped Daimen and Claw from chatting persistently.

They listened to me and stopped while they were being yelled at but as soon I was trying to reason with Tricia.

They would be at it again while Tricia would treat me as though I were no more than a buzzing gnat and every attempt at communication lead to her picking up the pace.

Tricia was silent the blacked furred wolf spent the whole way looking staring daggers at me. She acted very much like the b**** she was and treated me or for that matter anyone else with a cold indifference.

She probably hated my favourable treatment over her.

Clearly, she was not too thrilled with the prospect of me being their leader as I had been promoted ahead of them.

Hence, to prove I had to have more than an accident in birth (being the pack leader's daughter) to win their respect.

I gave up on that stubborn she-wolf and turned back to Claw and Daimen.

I looked back see a group of male commanders sniggering in the back. This was going to be a long day…

Some time later:

Due to Candu's orders to advance we had gone past our objectives and were deep within Yoho territory we were less than a kilometre from one of their known settlements.

I could smell them already their unique musk was thick in the air. Clearly, we were gaining on our elusive opponents.

I did not protest Candu's decision nor did any other in the army nor did anyone else.

Besides, he had informed the East by dispatching a carrier hawk that they were to advance past their objectives and take a settlement to lure the Yoho army out of whatever hole it was hiding in.

While the East had shortly afterwards sent their reply saying they would remain where they were after reaching their objective re-capturing the caribou fields which they had won the previous war and not interfere with a carrier pigeon of their own. They too had encountered no resistance and were awaiting our completion of tasks.

The settlement from the distance could be readily seen for the small knoll sat in the middle of the plain surrounded by other smaller hills and the tree line a short distance away.

I could even make out in the distance a few dens clustered here and there over a small knoll.

Unusually it did have a few paddocks near the dens fenced up with wooden stakes driven into the ground at regular intervals wrapped around with vines with sharp barbs at the end of it to act as some sort of fencing.

This was very odd as I could not fathom out what these paddocks could possibly have been used there.

Could they be trying to keep caribou alive for later…but why it simply didn't make sense they were really mysterious I thought as I walked past

However, all the paddocks were empty with neat and orderly track caribou track marks leading away which indicated that they probably knew we were coming and moved the caribou to safety. These were further signs that they knew perfectly well what was coming for them.

Finally, Candu was bored of the slow rate of advance and ordered the Western forces to advance up the knoll to try and get better visibility to determine where the enemy was and cover more territory.

Abruptly a loud "Schnnaap!" was heard and instantly turned my head to see in horror a wooden contraption like a bear's jaw snapping around a poor Alpha springing out from the undergrowth where it was hidden.

It sprung out of the ground quick like a viper sending the two sets of jagged teeth like barbs on the device made of sharpened wood into a poor alpha. The two sets met at around chest level and punctured on both sides sending a spray of blood in all directions.

The alpha had died pretty much instantly and was a gruesome sight in a semi-upright position. I turned around sick at the sight of death.

Which I was experiencing for the first time a wave of disgust and nausea spread throughout.

"What the hell was that nobody…nobody moves ok that's it we are going to start moving forward with sappers to clear the way" Candu stammered feeling more than a little worried.

Just then another panicked alpha in the lead suffered exactly the same fate as the first "Schnaaap!"

I could not believe it this could not happen two dead just forty-five minutes into a supposedly "bloodless" campaign.

"Bear teeth!" an older Alpha-commander cried out which was the name given to these gruesome weaponry made by the Yoho army.

The sapper wolves advanced forwards with long sticks gripped in maw to trigger the deadly traps safely they poked and prodded their long sticks into where the undergrowth was thick and could conceal one of these gruesome weapons.

These traps while very fearsome were both complex and difficult to produce and only three more were triggered after over fifteen painful minutes of waiting and prodding before the sappers started moving to the top.

As if to make matters worth from an irregular wall which was comprised of lose stones to mark the outer boundaries of the settlement's top most den at the top of the knoll. A cluster of three Yoho wolves emerged from the top of the little knoll. Their leader whom at least I assumed he was but he seemed more omega than alpha as he was very small, barely larger than myself with a creamy coat with a set of cold blue eyes that seemed to be staring.

The new Yoho wolf announced "I am Eric you're trespassing".

This was almost impossible to comprehend he was planning to tack on twenty-one wolves with three did not make sense.

He was soon joined by a number of log sledding alphas from the Yoho satellite packs that had sled down from some of the neighbouring hills emerging from the other side about eight in all deploying their sleds defensively.

They wedged their sleds in between the lose rocks using them to put up a sort of crude wall making use of the rocky terrain to form a partial wall.

I was a little shaken I was still more than ready to get my first kill.

I tensed up as Candu gave the order to charge up the knoll. The lead alphas attempted to charge from the front and tried to leap up the improvised wall.

However, they were cut down in as when they leapt over they exposed their vulnerable bellies and were promptly gutted open as they leapt in ones and twos.

I sensed that there was a gap in the rear which was not covered by the eleven Yoho wolves struggling to hold off the oncoming onslaught to spare men.

It was over some difficult rocky terrain to outflank but it was manageable to cover quickly.

"Tricia, Damien on my side Claw you're with me I yelled as I took my unit around to outflank the defenders.

This time I got no complaints out of Tricia whom as it turned out was a skilled warrior and had cut down her first Beta whom was attacked from his side and went down.

I was quickly accompanied by two more alphas whom I had not seen before tagged along. I leapt over a large rock doing a backflip.

Running forward I felt the rush of adrenalin coursing through my veins as I charged over the rocks on the right.

The cream coloured beta turned to face me picking off the two other Beta squad members from the thick of the action to face the new threat me. He had certain coolness about his steel like expression and his hardened blue eyes.

I leapt for him trying to bring down the enemy commander he deftly twisted away but not quite fast enough as I heard him howl in pain. My claws having left a long cut in his side.

I spun around with Eric's accompanying troops facing the oncoming threat I could finish off the wounded beta commander that had apparently recovered quickly. He winced slightly from the pain but was still able to fight the wound being superficial.

We circled each other launching quick swipes at each other testing the other's skill before the death match would start. He was almost as skilled in his movement as was I and in a moment of carelessness he had clipped me across the chest drawing blood.

"How dare you filthy little beta!" I seethed now mad with anger as I leaped forward breaking out of the pattern of exchanging swipes at each other.

It was a standard alpha trick the most simple I could think of the pretend to go for a fake dive when really going for the throat trick.

Unfortunately, Eric happened to know that little trick when I crouched down pretending to grow for the legs but instead of diving downwards I launched myself upwards. However, my claws swiped at a patch of empty space.

I pounced at a throat that wasn't there for he had simply twisted to the side.

In mid-leapt he had somehow managed to stick his claw into my side as I leapt. My momentum allowed his claws to tear through skin, flesh and muscle as I collapsed to the ground with a thud bleeding from the deep gash.

I knew that even though adrenaline had masked the pain it would not last long I staggered to my feet feeling blood oozing out of me soaking my golden-tan fur but I was not aware of how bad it was. I scrambled to my feet but received another wound from Eric taking care to strike me almost along the line my wound laid.

"Arrrrgh!" I let out a loud scream as what had been a deep gash was now a gaping wound. For the one of the few times in my life I was scared.

I was scared not because I felt that I was going to die as my accompanying troops advance was blunted by more log-borne alphas redeployed from the fighting in front.

I was scared of the possibility that I would die alone not with Humphrey's embrace or with family near-by.

Just then, I expected to face the killing blow but Claw had finished off his Beta opponent and created a gap in the line.

He leapt forth engaging Eric with skill and zest of an accomplished fighter. He leapt into the air making use of his large size and longer legs to start leaping from rock to rock to engage his determined foe.

Eric was raked in his back again and again by Claw and was unable to respond except by ducking and weaving but he was losing the fight. Eric saw that his forces were getting badly overrun in the area and in desperation gave the order.

" Charge!" he cried giving the order for the log borne alphas of the Yoho satellite pack to charge down the hill into the main body of attackers in the front. In spite of all the wounds he had received he fought fanatically not running when the advance gave him the opportunity to.

He fought with the tenacity of a cornered wolf biting slashing and tearing at Claw and Claw had like me misjudged his tenacity and tried to go directly for the throat.

Weakened, the beta tried to pin Claw down but instead fell on top of him as Claw rushed forwards to deliver the killing blow.

Claw carried the Beta forward with his momentum while he was being bitten, clawed and slashed at all on the back and throat.

Finally, he threw off his determined opponent whom landed on the hard ground with a whine.

However, Claw had in doing so exposed his throat and with a quick swipe so fast that my eyes could not register Claw was raked in the throat.

He did not fall to the ground immediately and let out a gurgle as bubbles and a steady stream of blood poured out landing to the side of the Beta. I had already limped to my feet in the window of opportunity Claw had given me.

I reached forward to help Claw and surprisingly enough the Beta had chosen not to stop me.

Instead, he offered a nod of acknowledgement "Go with your wounded" he said and turned to join the melee. It was peculiar even though he was wounded he could still have finished me off.

Perhaps, something did remain of chivalry and honour in the midst of the carnage and seeing that I was only aiding wounded personal perhaps he choose not to fight.

I heard Candu's voice ring out in retreat for the momentum and ferocity of the Yoho attack down the little knoll had shocked them and causing the pack to be thrown into full retreat.

The Western pack was thrown into complete confusion as commanders struggled to rally their troops together and soon a rout started.

With what would have been an orderly withdrawal turning into a mad dash to escape.

I was mad we had them they were losing! However, I could not be mad at that there was a wounded warrior to take care of.

Hefting Claw on my back, I barely felt the weight due to the effects of adrenalin and ignoring the pain I was able to join the rest of the squad fleeing down the hill.

From the top of the knoll I saw Yoho by the paddocks.

Some had spread out the hay around the paddocks and I saw the majority of them fleeing save for a pair of the Yoho wolves whom I could recognise as sappers.

They sat around the fire doing something with the hay.

Seconds later a burst of flame shot up from where they were and they too fled.

The fire leapt from spot to spot flowing almost like a current of fire.

I saw many an alpha caught between fire and an angry Yoho wolf and simply torn to shreds. Others found the gaps within the spreading fire and successfully escaped.

The gaps were soon covered by the flame and eventually the flames had reached the paddocks where abruptly a column of flame shot up.

Others in a desperate attempt to flee had run through the fire and were caught alight. It was gruesome…gruesome carnage.

I was fortunate to have run from the other side and found no fires blocking my path.

I was all alone and there was no one around me save Hutch whom had fallen unconscious dripping his blood onto my back and ran down my side.

I arrived back at the frontier posts where the Yoho pack's border met with ours at the former imperial border.

Our tired troops trying to get organised and formed a perimeter with a slight semblance of order as wooden stakes were driven into the ground to hold off any attacks.

However, all that was not needed for the Yoho army had decided not to pursue. I got closer and counted the wolves that were there… oh my goodness!

How many did we lose? We had to have lost a dozen judging by the wolves that I could not see.

I reached the centre of the encampment the whole camp being in a total disarray and no one had noticed I had arrived perhaps they thought I was just another scared warrior fleeing from the front.

I slowly lowered my back to the ground and let the unconscious Claw slide to the ground I saw a field aid post for the treatment of battlefield wounds.

"He needs medical attention!" I cried out to an omega medic whom was dealing with the wounded.

The tired wolf on duty looked backed at me with a look of horror before stammering out "Commander Kate you're…you're bleeding."

I looked down at the gaping wound in my lower side to see a steady stream of blood pouring profusely out looking where it had left a long trail from where I had ran over. I felt very faint and collapsed next to Claw falling to the ground with barely hearing a thud.

I felt my mind going blank as I came up with a few conscious thoughts: I'm so tired… there were voices all around me… echoing voices so many… blurry figures and… I'm going to sleep now…


	4. Defender of the homelands

A/N

This chapter was edited by the Lonely Blitz.

He has gone through my atrocious grammar digging away at every misplaced semi-colon and full-stop until it was error free.

Also dates refer to a kind of fruit that grows on palm trees.

Many thanks.

Eric's POV

On the Western front facing the Western front: two hours ago

I lazed in the headquarters den of the Western front on a little knoll facing the united pack.

It was great to be away from the South away from the perpetual patrols and long night marches.

It left me sore tired just sore tired thinking about the whole affair once more.

"Hrmmm" I groaned as I turned over on my side again and I snuggled up against my sister in the cramped den.

I rubbed against my sister Gaille whom had come to visit me and was fast asleep in the den.

"Brother" I heard a voice call and it sounded distant.

I groped around and found an empty patch of air where my sister was supposed to be.

I got up with a start and struck my head against the side of the den wall.

"Arrgh" I groaned squeezing my eyes tight.

Stupid den why did I have to draw the short straw when it came to drawing lots? I thought to myself.

The other officers got so much bigger dens.

My den would probably not even be fit for a standard enlisted men I thought with a sigh.

I forced my eyes open and rubbed them a little as I greeted the bright afternoon son.

My fur baked dry where it had been exposed to sunlight filtering in through the mouth of the den.

I ruffled myself and soon my eyes had adjusted for the blinding glare.

Gaille sat up propped against the wall of the den leaning against the wall with a concerned expression on her face.

She leaned forward licking the top of my head which now had a solid bump.

It hurt like hell.

"That's alright now it's not bleeding" I said with a pained expression on my voice.

"What was it anyway?" I asked my voice now with a tinge of annoyance for the rude awakening.

"Well…it's rather silly about our childhood" she said slowly.

My sister looked a little downhearted her head hung low. Her normally beautiful sea-foam green eyes now seemed tired.

She looked slim and fragile like she always did only looking more haggard than usual.

Her fair face and cream coat looked ruffled as though she had been through a great deal of thought.

"What is it about? ...What's troubling you?" I asked with all traces of annoyance gone instead radiating concern.

"Well remember the promise you made about returning home safely and how you would protect me" I remember I said.

It was like a lifetime ago even though it was probably only six months.

But what a difference those six months had made.

I thought back of that fateful day young and naïve as I was.

Six Month's Ago

"Mother where's food?" I asked.

"It was a poor harvest" Mary said slowly her head hung low and she was tired from a hard day's work.

"Well we had poor harvests before so where's the food?" Gaille asked her sea-foam green eyes pleading for food.

"Here you go" she says in something very much like shame as she placed down a small pile of leaves tightly wrapped.

"I've to go take another shift at the lumber mills…" she said

"Mummy you are always on another shift" I exclaim pleadingly.

"That's enough Eric and Gaille… I'm sorry my children it's just so hard without your father…" she said quickly and ducked away from the den.

Gaille was larger than me and faster.

She got to the pile first and tore into it. Much to my confusion, she stared at it with some amount of bewilderment.

I brushed past her eager to find out what was wrong.

The hole on the side revealed a small pile of maize with a few berries mixed with stones.

Not enough for a pair of hungry pups not nearly enough.

"Here you go brother" she said letting me have a first dip into the pile.

I looked at her slightly confused and asked "Why elder sis" respectfully as she was better developed and weeks older.

"Err I just wasn't as hungry" she said quickly now go.

I ran forward as fast as my stubby little legs could carry me and I dove in and ate grateful for my sister.

This went on for a few weeks and Gaille offering me more food and depriving herself. Soon her better developed muscles shrank and she was tired and weak.

Mother was hardly ever around and never noticed her deteriorating condition.

She would fall asleep after we did and wake up before we did.

The only time I could catch her was if I slept especially early and woke up very early to receive a muzzle from her.

"Why aren't you playing Gaille" I asked her innocently.

"I'm tired" she said with a lack of energy and lying against the side of the den.

"Come on you were tired the day before now you're better right" I asked again a little more persistently.

This time there was no response and I pushed against her with increasing force. As much as my small body could produce force and tried to get her to do something other than lying around.

"Will you stop it!" she yelled with a snap.

I jumped back with a bit of fright and I started to cry as she had never done that before.

"Sorry" she snapped in a softer tone but still with anger.

"It's just that there never seems to be any bloody food around here!" she said resting her head against the side of the den wall.

I felt guilty as I had eaten enough while my sister had starved.

"Alright sister I will give you tomorrow's meal" I promise with a tear strained voice as a lump in my throat formed.

"No, you can't take the hunger you're too weak I can tolerate it you can't just give me a little more" she said with a sigh.

Her head reclining backwards in something very much like regret.

I darted out of the den crying as I did so. I loved my sister and I felt very hurt by her words.

I spent a few hours outside sitting beyond the "safe area" where our mother had regarded it safe to play.

I didn't care I was miserable and I soon entered the market area where produce from the local area was sold.

There, I spied in a basket dates which were Gaille's favourite.

Surely, that would cheer her up I thought happily.

Then, I saw the price that was listed on the side of the basket it was much more than the little allowance I had.

I sat in front of the store for about twenty minutes watching with envy as rich merchants well groomed passed by.

I pleaded with them for money but they ignored me for I was covered from head to toe in dust from passing traffic.

I resembled a vagabond and they turned their nose at me.

The shopkeeper too looked at me with the same indifference that one might offer a fly.

I gave up and walked off but in the distance the market was restocking.

Dates were carted by the hundreds from the near-by plantation there I saw the workers with long poles gripped in their teeth.

A brilliant plan was hatched in my mind.

We would pick a few dates for ourselves.

I ran over and told my sister and as though new life was breathed into her she sprung up enthusiastically.

We crept into the plantation under the cover of darkness both expecting to be home before mother returned.

There was a fence with wooden stakes in the ground and sharp barbs wrapped around the stakes which formed a fence.

It did not deter us and we brought along a small bag made from leaves to carry the booty.

I slung it around my little chest feeling like a little adventurer and was proud of it.

Gaille paused for breath while I dug ferociously below the fence.

When I was almost done Gaille joined me and helped me widen the hole big enough for a pup to crawl through.

Ducking low we slipped underneath and we were soon in the plantation.

My little heart leapt with excitement as I found myself in a totally new environment.

There were tall palm trees that seemed ever more intimidating at this time of the night.

The palm trees resembled giants swaying and shaking their crown of leaves in the wind.

The pale moonlight bathed them in an eerie glow making the whole place seemed spooky.

"Oh!" Gaille cried out I leapt into the air with a start preparing for enemies.

I found her by the hole pausing for breath and panting heavily.

"What's wrong sister?" I asked all hope for adventure gone and filled with concern.

"Nothing…just go on ahead I will join you let me rest" she said with sweat covering her forehead.

"Okay sister just rest okay I'll be back" I said feeling a little worried for her but she was just tired nothing to worry about.

I thought my sister was just hungry and wanted food.

I ran towards the carts where the dates sat in carts bound for the market tomorrow.

A lone guard leaned against one side of the cart snoring and was soundly asleep.

About a hundred metres away was where the other dens where the workers slept and a larger one for the owner.

Time for Eric the adventurer to steal the treasure I thought to myself.

I leapt against the side of the wooden cart my claws scrambling against the side.

I fell in headfirst causing a ruckus.

"Who's that!" a hostile adult voice rang out.

The guard was fully awake and ready for a fight.

I gathered a large bunch in the bag I had brought and jumped out of the den in full view of the very much awake guard.

He ran after me and was fast.

However, I was much more agile and I darted here and there in between trees and into bushes.

Soon, he lost track of me and howled for reinforcements.

I had to hurry where was Gaille?

I panicked sniffing around I caught a whole of Gaille's scent.

I soon found her lying where I left her barely conscious and fighting for air.

"I'll protect you I will stay and protect you" I said now with the last of my courage evaporating.

I cried into her fur mumbling prayers for her to live.

My sounds of crying brought help and they took pity on me and took me into shelter in one of the dens.

My sister was evacuated to healers who saved her life at the plantation owner's expense.

My mother heard about the whole incident forgave me on condition that I never stole again which I did not.

Gaille too forgave me after she emerged from the healers a week later with slight weakness in her limbs.

But in consequence, Gaille's heart would forever be weak and I had never truly forgiven myself for that.

End of flashback.

Eric's POV

I opened my eyes and I smiled.

"I recall everything and I will stay to protect you I will never leave" I said with a lump forming in my throat.

"I know you won't" she says my heart never doubts that she says pointing to her weak heart.

"But my mind worries so I would like to hear that promise again" she said pointing to her head.

"I'll protect you and I'll never leave" I say finally with a lump forming in my throat from the emotions.

"Great that you still remembered" she says smiling her warm beautiful smile.

I was about to reply say something wonderful thanking her for all that she had done for me.

Just then, I heard a howl from one of the scouts out in the field the united pack was coming.

"Gaille you have to go now!" I say urgently.

She looked at me with her green eyes whispering the words "Remember" under her breathe.

"I'll remember" I said under my breathe too.

The civilians about a dozen in all including my sister gathered together whatever portable items of value.

These were carefully placed in carts which were pulled by reindeer taken from the paddocks.

Within twenty minutes all the civilians was gone.

I waved goodbye to my sister as she sat on one of these carts on a ride back to the safety of Crown City.

I hoped I would see her again.

But till then there was the task of making our position strong I thought as I hefted one heavy rock after another at the top of the knoll.

These rocks will eventually form the wall against the united pack invaders.

I just hoped that transfers from the South would get there in time.

Slightly over an hour later

The wall was incomplete still the damned united pack had attacked too soon, much too soon.

I gave orders for the betas under me to draw out the infantry bear teeth weapons from storage.

They were banned from use except in cases of last resort as they were highly efficient killing machines.

We needed more of those.

The betas planted them camouflaging them with the undergrowth that grew thickly on the side of the hill.

I joined them pushing the set of jaws back as hard as I could to build up tension.

It was dangerous both to the user and to the people it was designed to be used on.

I heard stories, one slip and you would lose a limb to it.

Luckily, that never happened.

I ordered my troops back to the unfinished wall as a horde of Western invaders poured through.

This was the only garrison between them and the retreating civilians and this was where they would be stopped…

Eric's POV

Shortly after the engagement with Kate

I clutched my side wincing in pain the she-wolf had struck well.

However, she was anything but a skilled fighter probably her first day out of Alpha school.

I thought still using textbook approaches. The tan furred male wolf that joined her on the hand that had leapt to the she-wolf's aid was something else entirely.

"Yeeoow!" I screamed as I took another slash to my exposed back he was really agile fighter.

It certainly did not help that my wounds sustained while fighting the golden-haired she-wolf were slowing me down.

He leapt from rock to rock as though he with all the agility of a deer. I lashed out with a furry of blows whenever he came close.

But he was much too fast again a near-throat strike on throat only by ducking did I save myself from a premature retirement.

He leapt in front of me perhaps thinking I was finished but I certainly wasn't far from it I was ready for a fight.

He began by lunging forward diving low probably a repeat performance of what the she-wolf had tried.

The pretend to attack my limbs while in reality going for my throat trick.

However, as I prepared to twist away instead of jumping upwards like I expected he instead carried on with the dive sailing past me.

I felt his teeth wrap around my lower right leg.

"Hrrn" I grunted in pain as the enemy wolf wrapped his teeth around my leg I collapsed and eventually hobbled back to my three good legs.

Examining my chewed-up limb it was not a good sign blood coursed out from the exposed wound.

If the pain was that terrible as it is I was terrified of putting any pressure on it.

I hobbled painfully on all three remaining good legs and prepared to make a last stand. However, behind my opponent there was a glimmer of hope we were holding off the Western invaders in the front and they were falling back in disarray against the tenacious defenders.

I gave a war cry to charge my troops upon hearing the call had run forth and tore into the surprised enemy in the front of the hill.

Thus, unintentionally I had opened up a chance for me to flee through the gap I had created in the charge.

I choose not to take it focusing on my opponent.

He must have thought me finished as he rushed forth aiming for a simple throat bite. It was almost as though I were of no more threat than an infant.

He was very much mistaken as to this idea for I still jumped or more like fell on top of him after I hoped on three good legs.

His weight was carrying me forward! I kicked bit clawed and scratched to throw him off.

Finally, he threw me down and I let out a large scream as I landed but

I never flinched directing my anger and rage here we were equals fighting with each other with teeth and claw.

He was no longer able to leap around no longer able to make use of all those advantages.

The fight no longer mattered on any of those things, just who could throw more bites and slashes at each other…who was stronger.

In the category of strength he was stronger but I was madder…much madder.

I slashed bit and screamed with all the ferocity I could master.

Finally, my paws scored a hit on his exposed throat.

I shoved him off my bruised and battered form I could still fight I thought as I limped back to my three good legs and shoved the enemy wolf's limp body away.

I noticed the she-wolf recovering from her injuries and limping towards her fallen comrade in spite of the pain in spite of the exhaustion.

I thought to myself that these were honourable qualities and they were in their own way brave and honourable.

The she-wolf looked at me pleadingly for me not to attack as she lowered her back to help her fallen comrade.

Without her noticing I gently pushed her comrade's limp form onto her back.

She turned back with a utter look of bewilderment on her face.

As she looked at me I gave a nod of acknowledgement for her bravery that anyone would be envious of.

She turned away running away as best as she could with her comrade on her back and her grievous wounds.

I wondered whether I could ever be brave enough to do as she did.

I observed the scene and I joined my forces in the melee. However, by the time I had finished hobbling down the hill the Western forces was in retreat.

However, they were stopped in their tracks when a group of log-borne alphas had acted on initiative.

They had spread out some tinder dry hay from the paddocks.

Finally, they started a fire that had trapped the Western wolves.

The Western alphas were panicked some were lucky enough to escape through the gaps that were created in the improvised fire.

However, a sizeable portion had still been trapped perhaps a dozen wolves in all along with a grey alpha with an eagle on his shoulder.

I hobbled forwards assumed that was their leader and called out for them to surrender.

"I'm Candu in charge of Western forces here let's give up lads" he says submitting before me.

Perhaps it was the fire. Perhaps it was the casualties or the speedand ferocity of the advance.

The Western will to fight had withered away and they had submitted before me and my surviving warriors.

About a dozen alphas were captured in one fowl swoop.

It felt exhilarating to conduct and operate my first major command of the war the prisoners of war were just the spoils.

Furthermore, among the dozen prisoners we had also captured a valuable Western wolf prisoner called Candu.

He seemed at a complete loss and appeared to be (incredibly) still in a state of cockiness despite his defeat.

On Candu a captured slip of paper was discovered evidence that the Eastern occupation forces could similarly be driven out.

As the Western wolves were defeated and the East was unaware of a Western defeat. The arrogant b****** probably lazing around oblivious to what had happened to their Western allies.

I was appalled by the lack of co-ordination shown between the two sides.

I howled out a cry of victory and an instruction to send reinforcements and quickly over to the newly controlled sector.

"Hello Eric not bad for your first day and don't worry you will get used to it" exclaimed a familiar voice.

"Hey Spitz" I chirped trying to sound cheerful in spite of my injuries greeting my former military instructor and mentor of two months.

"Hey Eric not bad for a first shot at command and those wounds are perfectly treatable you will live." replied Spitz

"So this is the prisoner well done my troops will taking over from here." Spitz exclaimed with excitement in his voice followed by some medical personnel for the wounded.

Out of the eleven that had fought with me there were eight wounded and three fatalities.

I too was wounded in the leg a medical delta had rushed over to tend to my leg wound.

A medical tent was dragged in by a reindeer complete with a giant red cross brought over from the South.

A medical delta gently dabbed an alcohol cloth it stung very badly and dipped few drops of egg oil (a cleaning agent) to clean up my leg wound.

They moved with a stunning level of professionalism and moved so quickly and in such precision that there was hardly any pain.

Finally, setting it into a cast made out of thick plant materials so it had a chance to heal.

I had deliberately avoided any contact with my leg for good reason as any movement on my leg had hurt.

I was given a dose of painkilling herbs and a cast.

My leg was stiff but the pain was tolerable and I was able to walk albeit slowly but I was able to walk none the less.

I was grateful for this as for had I been treated in any other packs that simple bite wound would probably have killed me.

The most likely cause of death would probably have been through a simple case of infection.

I got to my all four paws and walking over to where Spitz stood resolute over the knoll.

He gazed around like a sentinel watching for any more attacks his grey fur whipping in the wind.

He looked epic no wait he was epic.

That was my mentor and trainer.

I went up next to him observing the whole sight.

The medical deltas scrambled around like busy bees.

They were recognisable with paintings on their chests and backs with bright red crosses cared not for who they healed be it Yoho or Western wolf.

In their eyes all whom were wounded were to be treated equally with no distinctions given between the various packs as was their creed.

As such they were usually given free passage to recover the wounded even amongst the south.

After all we were not barbarians like the Eastern and Western packs.

The prisoners would later be put to work clearing out the wounded before being returned back to their lands.

This was to show that we were more civilized and to create goodwill to form a peace over the whole affair.

For before the war we did have close ties with the Western packs at least before they merged with the Eastern packs.

"That was fine work you did there go back to the capital for some R&R" the old alpha said approvingly.

Home leave! I would leapt high into the air singing praises if it wasn't for my injuries.

I looked forward to meeting my sister and telling her that I was safe and well.

Given how many wars we were fighting it was practically unheard of to receive such an invaluable gift.

"Thanks sir you don't know how…" I tried to get out.

"I know" the old alpha said jokingly.

"Now run along before I change my mind" he said with a warm smile which I had never seen before.

I took off in high spirits in spite of my injuries my heart leapt with excitement as I left in high spirits.

I really wondered how was my sister Gaille and my mother Mary.


	5. Shock

A/N

It is decided hence forth that while running through the stories any third person POVs will be removed.

This will probably be the only Garth's POV that I will write to give the story flavour.

By the way Garth's views don't represent mine so please do not flame me.

Please offer any feedbacks about how I can improve. Thanks

Eric's POV

My leg hurt as I walked seriously hurt blood soaked through the leaves as I winced every time I placed any weight on that paw.

The afternoon sun was just starting to sink in the horizon but still beat strongly down which was very comfortable.

The path that leads to Crown City was a rather scenic route as there was plenty of local wildlife.

Birds chirped and insects flitted about doing beautiful dances it was a marvel to witness.

But it was quiet out as hardly anyone ventured out into the open it simply wasn't safe not with the constant threat of invaders running through the countryside.

'Hrrn" I gritted my teeth together as I had accidentally rested my injured leg on the ground.

I cringed in pain and nursed my stiff paw.

I paused for breath trying to get my thoughts off the searing pain and lay by the side of the road.

It reminded me of just how close I had come to death.

The thought struck me like a thunderbolt straight out of the blue I could have died back there!

I shook a little in shock but tried the hardest not to think about it.

Thinking back upon that incident also forced me to think of the possibility too that I had drawn blood for the first time.

Had the grey wolf survived the wounds I had inflicted?

It seemed unlikely that he could have made it out alive judging from the blood loss.

I shook those gloomy thoughts away bristling up my fur and doing a good.

This was certainly not the time to be having a panic attack out in the middle of nowhere.

I tucked my wounded paw back such that it almost touched my underbelly and hobbled forward rather painfully on three legs.

Hoping all the times that jerking would not send new waves of pain through my body…

Garth's POV 

Shortly after the defeat of the Western Wolves

I lazed around on my belly in a meadow watching clouds pass by in the shade of a large rock taking cover from the hot afternoon sun.

The day was perfect just perfect.

There were no smelly Northern barbarians to deal with especially their quaint ruler.

However, there was one thing that kept me from complete enjoyment of this wonderful spring was that she-devil Kate.

Sometimes I wondered how could Lilly and Kate ever be sisters they were so different.

A female attendant bent over to feed me neatly cut slices of fat rich Caribou from a rock plate distracting me from my thoughts.

"More master?" the omega asked respectfully

"Carry on" I said with a dismissive wave of my paw frowning at having my gloomy thoughts distracted by an omega.

Hey, I know what would cheer me up a good rubbing!

I got up and clapped my paws together and soon my personal massaging attendant arrived.

She ran out from the bevy of servants that always accompanied me eager to please.

I lay on my belly to allow her to carry out her task.

"Oh" I let out a soft moan the lady doing the massage was really good with those paws.

She struck my back at well-timed intervals that really took off the tension.

Then, she inserted those soft paws in between my shoulder blades before moving on to a softer pressing motion that settled me.

I flipped over on my back my mouth open ready for the expected pleasure that came.

I always saved the best for last when those silky paws would run over my soft underbelly.

"Cawww!" a loud cry rang out as an imperial hawk flew through the skies.

I got up with a start startled and in doing so threw the massaging attendant off my back.

She fell to the ground with a yelp.

I shielded my eyes against the bright afternoon sun and I noticed that the eagle belonged to Candu.

It flew closer in a winding twisting pattern at times appearing to practically fall from the sky before recovering but only barely.

Suddenly, from a low height of barely twenty metres it suddenly plummeted out of the sky with a loud caw and practically bounced off.

Rising up by only a few metres this time it turned in a slow loose turn trying to make the last hundred metres to where I stood.

There it came approaching on its final descent managing to stabilise itself sufficiently to do so.

Finally, it crashed to the ground landing in a crumpled heap of feathers a few metres away with a final death cry.

Something was wrong something seriously wrong had happened.

I ran forward trying to the rather dead bird and I saw the precious cargo that it died trying to send.

I reached forward extending out my claws to snip away the loose string that tied the message to the bird's leg.

Then, I gently unfolded up the fragile note and spread it out between the two ends of my paws.

It was crudely scrawled with spidery handwriting which I did not recognise to be Candu's as he was normally a neat person.

The writing looked as though it had been done by dipping a dying spider in ink and letting it wander around on the crumpled up leaf.

"What is it sir?" Scar my second in command asked.

Behind him was a small crowd of alphas had gathered to hear the contents of the message curious at what the whole incident was about.

"Silence" I said authoritatively waving my paw.

"Boy it is hard to read" I muttered under my breathe.

It was almost illegible and I had to squint to make out some of the words and from what I could tell only two words were clearly legible: Send help

I was perplexed at what he meant by that.

Did he mean to send troops to secure the victory or was he actually having trouble winning against the upstart pack.

Could it be an elaborate joke to discredit me?

Imagine the embarrassment of running all the way there only to have him ask what I was doing there.

Finally, he would claim I was a glory hunter trying to claim victory for myself.

But what about Candu would he really go so far as to harm his own eagle to get at me.

Either way I did not like rushing in only to discover we were not actually needed and when I pointed.

I thus decided to return to howling rock to determine what was wron

"I have to return to howling rock" I announced to the excited alphas in finding out what had happened.

I turned and begin to trot towards howling rock to determine the next course of action.

I passed by a group of perimeter guards whom were racing fleas fordried caribou.

They straightened up only when they had noticed me in a haste gathering up their bets of dried caribou and collecting their flea back in a little box.

This was nothing new there was no engagement expected and these men deserved a good break.

"Carry on" I mumbled under my breathe too in a hurry to deal with speak with them.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw them returning to their game and placing down bets with a few petty arguments breaking out over who won the last game.

I ran through a patch of tall grass where out of the corner of my eye I saw movement.

Instinctively, I turned around paw outstretched and connecting with something hard.

I looked at the unmistakable cream coated Yoho beta that bled from where I had struck his chest.

"No you fool!" a harsh deep voice cried out as a Yoho alpha followed by two Betas stepped out to join their wounded comrade all in assault stance.

I was such a fool for not taking adequate protection right now but now was not the time to deliberate it was a struggle for survival.

The four enemy Yoho wolves came at me as one along with a maelstrom of teeth and claw.

I could not deal with them as one and I backed off trying frantically to deal with them one at a time preventing them from coming at me all at once.

In spite of the odds it worked it actually worked!

I shifted back all the time pushing back the tall grass interfering with their ability to co-ordinate.

They simply could not get any more than one to be in a position to attack and I was much larger than them so they would not attack.

When they tried to reposition themselves to get a better angle but always ended up interfering with each other in spite of the alphas best attempts at co-ordinating.

The whole time, I slipped further backing away with each step taking me back to the Eastern encampment.

Finally, one of the betas lost patience darting forward heedless of the careful formation the alpha was trying to build up.

I sensed my chance and raked the foolish beta across the face.

"Arrgh" one of the betas cried out as I racked his face leaving blood streaked claw marks drawn across his face.

He was out of the fight and I let out a battle cry feeling far more confident at the odds that faced me it was now three on one not four on one.

I was a fool.

The lead alpha let out a low growl and made some new signals with his paws.

I assumed they were retreating but was a fool for they adopted a far more aggressive approach.

They charged me in synchronisation one beta distracting me and as soon as I faced this threat the alpha would get me in the side.

This time with only three they did not get in each other's way and soon the alpha and betas one bit sliced and scratched me in all directions.

The other beta was quick and moved quickly around me trying to look for a weak spot as I turned and twisted.

I was cut badly blood poured out profusely from a head wound obscuring my vision they struck my chest my side and every exposed part of my body.

I barely felt the pain as adrenalin coursed through me as I blocked three of their blows and struck out twice in a blink of an eye.

I inflicted wounds on all the enemy Yoho wolves but none serious enough to put any out of commission.

They redoubled their efforts and soon the beta that was circling had found a weak spot in my defence he lunged forward.

I tried to twist in time but I felt his full body weight impact me claws digging into my side.

I screamed out of a new wave of pain and shock as those sharp claws sliced deep into my flanks.

The beta hoisted himself upwards and wrapped his teeth around my throat clamping down with a deathly grip.

I tried to shake him off but his teeth were wrapped securely round and every movement I made simply caused his teeth to dig still deeper.

As my vision blurred I noticed the alpha and beta watching my death throes with some degree of amusement.

"I can't believe our luck" the alpha whom judging by how well he was groomed was probably their leader.

Finally, the beta let go teeth dripping with blood and I feel heavily onto my side into a pool of liquid that was my own blood.

The world faded and blurred but in the background I heard the howling and sounds of battle but they were all Yoho wolves.

Where were the returning cries of battle from the Eastern wolves?

I tried to think what was happening around me as the world faded in and out of existence.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw fellow Eastern wolves scattering in all directions from the Eastern encampment scattering around me.

I tried to fathom what had happened how had it all gone so terribly wrong then it hit me.

That simply no preparation had been carried out there was no perimeter set up.

Finally, I started feeling light-headed I was beyond pain now beyond emotions now.

Then as though a switch had been flipped my world went dark.

Kate's POV

I let out a long drawn out groan everywhere was hurting and my world grew blurry and defocused as I blacked in and out Spots danced around my eyes, people speaking but it all sounded distorted like waves crashing and I was unable to listen.

A blurry figure moved loomed over me with what looked like a halo wrapped around. Has death come to take me I thought in my semi-conscious state.

"Well if death has come to take me it shall not find me lacking in struggle" I thought as I fought desperately to stay awake.

Still my world grew blacker and blacker as I fought. I thought of my family and it unlocked hidden strength I never knew I had.

The strength allowed me to stop but not push back the darkness holding it at bay. I began to despair knowing that I could not last forever as the darkness resumed its relentless grasp spreading around my field of vision; ready to claim another life.

I struggled still harder thinking of Humphrey all the adventures that were yet to be and the Idaho trip. I thought of the moments together.

I thought of the hypothetical family that we would raise all this…only if I could make it out of this one.

The darkness…the monster that was holding me began to weaken to lose its grip and with one monumental effort I was free

"She's alive but barely!" the loud voice sent me back to the realm of the living as the halo figure turned out to be one of the vegetarian healers; Janice and beside her Humphrey and Lilly looking relieved. I made it I thought I made it then I felt myself going tired the worst had past now I could rest.

"I'm just going to sleep now…" I murmured as I sank into deep slumber to recover from my near-death experience.

Humphrey's POV

5 hours before

I had chosen not to go see the battle as I really hated the sight of blood and killing. Something that Kate was probably all too familiar with for she was a hunter and killed so that the pack would not go hungry.

I on the other hand hated violence in any way I really hoped that she did not think badly of me and think of me as weak. I wasn't weak; I stopped fights between the fiercest alphas in the Eastern and Western packs before the unification. In the process probably saved a half dozen lives by now not many can match that certainly not any alphas I knew.

The closest I had come to violence was during this particular scuffle when an elder got badly cut in the process and died. Where an alpha like Kate would manage the situation I faint at the sight. I just can't take it.

This was why I was an omega and Kate was an alpha, there was always going to be differences like this.

But we get over these differences because love is blind to it forces us to instead focus on the points that we are similar. There were many points of similarity such as her laughing at my jokes and I laughing at her jokes.

Perhaps someday the average alpha will understand that omegas are needed too and we provide that spirit and unity that holds the pack together. Without which the alphas would be fighting over trifles and there would be no unity it were all be a huge unguided rabble.

I was feeling pretty hungry and there was some leftover caribou left from the last hunt.

So, I decided to feed first as there were hardly any alphas around. Not even Hutch whom wasn't at his usual spot at the feeding grounds.

Poor Hutch, he seemed rather down I had tried to cheer him up previously but well Hutch was really in no mood to listen.

He was really angry with Winston for offering his position as commander of Western forces to a younger, hot blooded and aggressive alpha Candu and was sore about the cold treatment he had received.

I really liked Hutch.

Sure, he was always serious never cracking a laugh or smile. But he had always been kind to omegas always finding an extra scrap for me whenever I asked.

He was also the most genuine wolf I ever met never met never holding back criticism when it was due. Unfortunately, King Winston did not take kindly to this sort of thing and only tolerated him as an alpha of his standing was hard to find. Today however did not seem to be the case.

He was so down that he wouldn't even laugh at my best efforts at telling jokes granted he did try to pull off a fake smile but he wasn't really into it. I decided not to think about it and bend down to eat dinner.

I had finished my meal and started to get the first inkling that something was wrong when Kate did not arrive for dinner like she had promised.

I thought nothing of this as with campaigns nothing was certain and I saved a leg for her the best I could find.

I thought to myself, where could I keep it; surely not in the communal den which I shared with Salty, Shakey and Mooch.

Although they were my best friends it would disappear down Mooch's throat in a second he simply wouldn't understand as he simply didn't have a mate.

None of them did I thought a little disappointed at the system the alphas had put in place.

Hence, I decided to go down to the river in a secluded spot to hide the gift at our Eastern border with the Yoho pack.

I knew it was dangerous and we had been warned not to stray there by King Winston but that also meant that no random person would chance upon the gift.

I headed over to a rather secluded spot by the river only to find one of the vegetarians; Janice whom was also a pack healer frantically rushing over to draw water with a small hollowed out log.

She was covered in blood that was not her own and had a medicine pouch slung over her shoulder. I knew that there must have been some wounded in the fighting and then I realised; Kate had been in the fighting!

I ran forward to Janice dropping the chunk of meat in my mouth amd letting out a bark to get her attention.

"Janice's what happened, how's Kate is she alright?" I asked frantically.

Janice dropped her login fright causing some water to slosh out and turned around to face me looking rather haggard with a look of puzzlement clearly on her face.

"Humphrey, oh Humphrey Kate's been wounded badly" Janice spoke hurriedly trying to pick up the container of water.

"Janice take me there" I spoke assertively upon saying this I leapt into action picking up the fallen log filling it to the brim with water and following Janice to the near-by medical den.

My heart pounded with fright; my mate!

My beautiful mate what will I do if something happened to her. In the distance I saw the medical den marked out by the cross at the top of it running faster than I ever have I got over to the entrance.

There were at least five or six injured wolves in this enormous den at least 5 metres into the side of the hill with enough space for a dozen wolves.

At the far corner lay a beautiful golden-haired wolf at the far corner of the den.

I rushed over to her side brushing past and pushing aside other omega healers and a few alpha guards.

Kate lay there with a raw wound in her lower abdomen where she had been savagely struck the wound stilled pulsed slightly having not fully scabbed over.

Her eyes were partially open and seemed very much in a daze with her shifting slightly obviously in discomfort.

Setting down the container of water I said softly "Kate can you hear me…please "as I choked as a lump of unshed tears pushed up my throat.

Janice pushed past me and spoke quickly "Get out of the way Humphrey I need to work" as she worked feverishly.

I sat at her side I felt so helpless not being able to help, after all I was only an omega I had no training or special skills.

What could I do I was so lost on thought that I only realised that another was sobbing next to me. My heart pounded I felt weak and confused I really wanted someone to hug.

Lilly too was crying over her mate as he was lying unconscious that were far more extensive than Kate's he looked as though he had been mobbed by multiple Yoho wolves and had only just been brought in.

It seem that it was only through a combination of skill and luck that he had survived at all numerous strikes crisscrossed his body stopped only by his thick hide.

If it had been any other day I would have made some remark about it. However, this was not one of those days.

I felt a sense of being ashamed as Lilly had to come to terms with the idea that she might lose a mate and a sister.

On the other hand, I only had to come to terms with Kate she was infinitely worse off than I was and right now it looked as though she could really use a hug.

I stepped towards Lilly giving my step-sister a warm hug; it was the least I could do to comfort her.

She turned around and realising it was me rested her head against my chest I cried into my shoulder bawling uncontrollably.

"Hush Lilly I am sure he will be okay" I said softly.

"How…how do you know?" she whimpered.

"Well sometimes when someone you know is in trouble and you feel weary well…there was this poem that my mother had made me memorise" I paused.

If you can keep your head when all about you  
Are losing theirs and blaming it on you,  
If you can trust yourself when all men doubt you,  
But make allowance for their doubting too;  
If you can wait and not be tired by waiting,  
Or being lied about, don't deal in lies,  
Or being hated, don't give way to hating,  
And yet don't look too good, nor talk too wise:

If you can dream - and not make dreams your master;  
If you can think - and not make thoughts your aim;  
If you can meet with Triumph and Disaster  
And treat those two impostors just the same;  
If you can bear to hear the truth you've spoken  
Twisted by knaves to make a trap for fools,  
Or watch the things you gave your life to, broken,  
And stoop and build 'em up with worn-out tools:

If you can make one heap of all your winnings  
And risk it on one turn of pitch-and-toss,  
And lose, and start again at your beginnings  
And never breathe a word about your loss;  
If you can force your heart and nerve and sinew  
To serve your turn long after they are gone,  
And so hold on when there is nothing in you  
Except the Will which says to them: 'Hold on!'

If you can talk with crowds and keep your virtue,  
' Or walk with Kings - nor lose the common touch,  
if neither foes nor loving friends can hurt you,  
If all men count with you, but none too much;  
If you can fill the unforgiving minute  
With sixty seconds' worth of distance run,  
Yours is the Earth and everything that's in it,  
And - which is more - you'll be a Man, my son

Lilly spoke softly "Whoever wrote that must be really wise but how can I possibly do so much".

"One step at a time Lilly you can start with cleaning his wounds. See, most of them got stopped by his thick hide anyway" I spoke softly.

In helping her to calm her fears I redirected my own helping to fetch water for the wounded. It distracted my thoughts away from Kate… and much to my shame not helping when I was fit and able to.

I had gone over dozens of times back and fro I helped in the little that I could running the little errands that would save a life.

My fur was wet and sticky with precipitation I had lost count of the number of trips I went for.

Just then I heard a familiar voice yell from behind me; Lilly.

"Humphrey look Kate's awake come see her" she yelled with excitement in her voice.

I ran forward with my latest load of medicinal plants for the healers dropping it beside the supply pile I dashed over to where Kate was with not a hint of exhaustion.

Kate was awake the worst of the danger having passed she looked tired and pleased to see her loved ones close.

"I'm just going to sleep now…" she murmured as she sank into deep slumber.

Then I knew… everything was going to be ok.


	6. Responsibilities

Eric's POV

I broke free from my foster mother's embrace somehow feeling a sense of peace the killing fields seeming distant now.

"Eric what happened to your leg?" my mother, Marry asked voice dripping with concern.

She noticed my leg injury for the first time I had I initially thought that I had hid it very well tucking my wounded leg behind my left hind leg as we spoke. I had also been careful to hide my injury behind my good rear left leg as we had spoken so she must have been very observant.

"You have excellent eye sight that human doctors must have done miracles" I say trying to look and sound cheerful.

Cataracts were a problem for the Yoho pack especially among aging wolves no one really understood how it occurred or for that matter any sort of eye condition. The solution lay surprisingly in clumsy two legged creatures called humans.

Trade with humans was first conceived when the Yoho imperial army before the rebellion started to reach the extreme limit of technological advancement. There was a limit of how far we could advance no matter how hard we tried tools were built around it but to perform delicate actions the amount of effort became uneconomical.

This finally resulted in difficulties upon building the weapons in which they were so desperately needed to combat more numerically superior packs.

How could a wolf build the very fine components of a rifled barrel, the delicate components finely machined from which projectiles could be launched? How could we build the trigger mechanism a means to load powder without spilling it and creating an explosion? In other words how could a wolf learn to construct a fully functioning rifle?

Humans in spite of being very structurally unstable and delicate had fine co-ordination and with opposable thumbs could perform actions that were impossible for any wolf no matter how smart.

The Yoho pack thus made effort in studying the behaviour of humans specifically how they spoke how they moved and how they did formalities from the "picnic area" where wolves were forbidden to venture. They grasped the principals of the human language and a few of their subtleties.

Thus, from there the Yoho pack found their first agent a certain Mister Pike.

He communicated our needs to the human population and arranged for professional vets to perform surgery our medical sciences had yet to reach amongst other goods and services.

He too had contributed substantially to the war effort by selling us power tools and machinery to our war effort at discounts for the previous monarchy would have nothing to do with him. I heard that he was doing well from human standards even lived in a large human dwelling.

Mister Pike was of course not interested in the well-being of the pack or any of our inhabitants instead he received payment in kind of logs. Which were illegal for humans to harvest but perfectly within our means to do so of certain sorts of logs which had some practical applications to humans but no use to us wolves.

He would come down twice a month to bring down whatever we needed in a little truck on the main road and to collect the logs. He was real hero to the Yoho pack even if he were a human and a mercantile one at that.

"Yes, the humans were kind and they did a good job but what about your leg?" she asked.

"I'm fine the delta on station did a fine job you should have seen the other guy" I said with a smile.

Unfortunately, she wasn't smiling she instead looked sad and instead started to say" Well I know that it's your duty as a man and a soldier to fight but please when all this is over please come home safely in one piece."

"You know you are always a good child and you always had this spirit about you I really don't know what to do if I found you dead and buried…my son" she says with sadness

I walked with my mother slowly and steadfast for at seven years of age she was already starting to show signs of age. Arthritis had been eating away at my mother it stiffened the joins forcing her to hobble at a slow pace.

I dropped her off at our home promising to visit her soon.

Such smaller towns had primarily been built to facilitate the running and maintenance of several farms. They served the dual-purpose of providing an abundance of nuts and berries to the many omegas that lived in the vicinity.

Some farms were also trying out a novel idea by the deltas, the domestication and rearing of caribou as a long-term food source at all times of the year. Supposedly, to a renewable source of milk and to provide a food source in case our hunters ever came –up short. No more would we rely upon a sporadic supply of whatever the few alphas and (to a lesser extent) betas brought back

Of course, the alphas opposed this as it was a threat to their role as food providers. I personally did not think it would work but it did prove the point that we were an innovative and bold people which I was proud to be part of.

Upon arriving there, I found myself mobbed by a half dozen excited and cheering omega civilians and a handful of deltas. They were cheering over our latest military success in the West against the Western wolves.

This was the first time I had created a stir and the commotion made me few rather uneasy. There were even a few omega females whom tried to get my attention by pushing through the cluster of wolves, hoping to win me over as a prospective mate. I pushed past them in a hurry not that I wasn't interested in a mate.

It was simply due to the fact that I was required to serve in the army for at least two years before I could earn my very own den settling down to start a family and a new life as a married man.

I also happened to dislike crowds after all no one had shown me much attention before my abilities as a commandeer in the field was discovered and I wasn't really used to so much attention.

"Eric!" a commanding voice yelled out it was a Yoho alpha standing on the main track to the capital.

I turned my head to the new arrival and waited for him to continue to speak.

"Urgent summons from the Duce, I am here to escort you back" he commanded.

I was surprised; the Duce was our great revolutionary leader from the rebellion and was an important highly regarded head of state. The fact that he would want to see me; me of all people was astounding it made me want to sit down, so much happening so quickly. However, the excitement of meeting my hero more than compensated for my weariness.

I leapt to my feet following the alpha wolf practically prancing as though I were a pup whom just found a long-lost toy.

The capital Crown City served initially as a base for the rebellion as the capital was torched and destroyed during the intense fighting the rebel base was converted into a state-of-the art fortress.

It was at the top of a steep hill of which only one face was passable the sides of it were steep covered with forests a situation that strongly favoured the defenders.

Further adding to the defences numerous Bear-teeth traps a remnant of the previous war littered the hill side making it a danger for anyone whom would dare attack.

Crown City was a new city unlike the archaic style used by the other pack capitals. It had once been a fort and had fallen into disrepair probably from a long forgotten city state. Its high walls of three meters of concrete had survived and were strengthened during the early months of the rebellion.

It was filled with paintings and beauty from the deltas and included paintings of animals and some of the original paintings were there although it was mostly faded and crumbling its former beauty long gone of some pictograms.

The fort was of course now further reinforced there was a second stone wall constructed around the first in the front slope the only decent way up the hill. There was a small entrance upfront with a heavy wooden door purchased from the humans it was both strong and imposing.

In the centre were evidence of a new golden era with a bazaar buzzling with activity and human wares being displayed in the open for the citizens to spend their new prosperity.

For the people living so far from the front war became just another topic of discussion there was no sense of urgency I observed just people taking their evening stroll.

There were dog biscuits laid out in the open which were really in demand selling like hotcakes, there were also stores selling a variety of curios of human possession such as lava lamps and so forth.

The streets were lined with stone houses some two or three stories tall although these were administration the biggest of these being the ministry of science at three stories tall. There were new buildings being constructed all the time in this part of the city with large blocks of stone pulled up the hill by reindeer.

There the pride and joy of the Yoho pack stood; a windmill constructed over the course of many years with stone blocks broken down through primitive metal tools and hauled from the quarry up the hill it represented the crowning achievement of the pack.

Through machinery traded with humans for a certain quantity of rare white wood the windmill now provided electricity to run pipes of hot and cold water and lighting for each den.

There in the centre of the dens was the parliament house built out of an abandoned two-storey log house that now housed our beloved leader. The two alpha palace guards seemed almost like sentinels of stone.

Taking a step to the side to let me pass for I was expected. The alpha whom was escorting me stepped away saying that he was not allowed past this point.

I stepped through the perimeter as the door opened revealing a further two alpha guards the final barrier of protection for our president. I wiped my feet on the short grass below my paws not wanting to track dirt all over this sacred building.

I had seen the Duce before of course and listened to the lively debates that took place between the various committees and the representatives of near-by satellite packs.

It was always amazing to watch him balance the conflicting needs of a fledgling nation even though I did not fully understand everything he said. However, I had never met him before and my heart pounded in excitement as I walked up the smooth polished stairs that went up to the Duce's office directed by an attendant.

Much to my surprise when I got there the elderly somewhat frail grey wolf was there by the doorway however he radiated so much inner strength; that was the Duce. He greeted me very warmly with an outstretched paw. I took his paw giving him a firm shake maintaining eye contact with his friendly blue eyes.

" Eric now I have heard good things about you, you know you remind me a lot about myself back when I was your age…unsure about the world and yet ready to take it all on" he said warmly walking slowly and carefully into his office.

He motioned over to a low stool sitting at the front of a low pine desk taking his seat in-front of me.

"Our pack needs heroes Eric I cannot emphasis it more **heroes".**

"As you know we are beset upon all sides in the East with the Eastern and Western packs and in the southern front with the South these are trying times" .

"We need heroes like you heroes who can galvanise the population at a time like this against alpha led packs that see them as a threat"

"You see we are a threat to the alpha led monarchies as they believe that we would never survive from the Verdun (bloody engagement) with the alphas but we did".

"It is their fear that drives them to the point where they see us as ideological enemies believing us to incite the omega population to rebellion".

"Well I am an old wolf and the people can't really depend upon me to lead them through such trying times".

"Well son that's where you come in you have… a lot of potential unrealised that's why I am appointing you grand commander defender of Crown City".

I was lost for words; I did not know what to say so I paused in deep thought for a few moments.

"Sir, I don't think I am ready barely nine months ago I was still in my mother's arms being waved off for Beta school I don't think I can do it" I say slowly and hesitantly.

"Well that's where you're wrong; you must have heard the stories right about me you know I wasn't half as intelligent or have the courage you do" he said with passion in his voice standing up he pointed over to one of his hind legs.

I observed closely he had a thin grey wire brace almost invisible being perfectly camouflaged in his thick grey coat.

If he used wire braces to get around that must mean that he had…polio.

"Yes Eric you are observant polio but not just any polio its childhood polio had it since I was a pup" he said kindly.

I gave myself a mental slap it was unimaginably rude insulting great man like that.

"If I can do all that in this state do you think you could do the same in yours" he said slowly indicating my slightly small but otherwise fine form.

"I think I can do it sir" I say with admiration in my voice.

3rd person POV

4.5 hours earlier

Hutch was busy pacing back and forth in his designated patrol area in the West border that marked the edges of the park. There was really no point in patrolling the strip only humans lived beyond the park's borders for no wolf had entered through there alive.

He had heard stories, rumours of wolves who had wandered past their borders for the few that did survive. They usually returned on their knees if at all for there was many a danger beyond those borders sticks that made loud noises that we tear a wolf into.

The patrol route was usually regarded as a punishment sent out to patrol with a low ranking Eastern wolf to do the usual rounds. He soon sensed that something was wrong when an imperial hawk dispatched from howling rock was sighted.

It was a bad sign usually he imperial hawks only stayed around the capital serving to retrieve kills for their masters. Its role also included sending private messages between the high ranking members of the ruling family or to send battlefield messages.

However, in this case neither of these were the case something terrible must have happened he thought as the messenger hawk swooped down letting lose a message clutched in its talons. His worst fears were realised an urgent summons from howling rock something terrible must have happened!

Meanwhile

At howling rock the leaders of the Eastern and Western packs were practically at each other's throats their arguments getting increasing louder and angrier.

Tony leader of the former leader of the Eastern pack and now a co-pack leader under Winston was furious Winston had embroiled them into a major conflict without first letting anyone know. When approached latter on Winston had given the excuse that it was a great opportunity to gain valuable combat experience in working together.

Tony had considerable influence in the pack second only to Winston for after all when the packs were divided he was leader of the Eastern pack.

His case stressed the importance of annexing Yoho lands both to increase the pack's territory and to repay them for the humiliation caused earlier. Although, the former took precedence as the hunters struggled to bring back enough food to keep everyone fed now that the caribou fields in the west had to be stretched to feed both.

Hence, Tony's view revolved around a slow and relentless march marching slowly in the direction of their capital leaving no exposed flanks. This strategy would revolve around the control of the Yoho pack's main caribou grounds and some new caribou farms.

In Winston's mind the omega run Yoho pack was a threat politically but not military in that they were eroding into alpha dominance as masters of the pack.

Thus, he reasoned that the best way to win was to drive towards their capital and topple over that accursed windmill the symbol of the new administration's might. However, he could not phrase it that way and phrased his argument around a joint-military operation between Eastern and Western packs.

He especially stressed the pride and prestige that came with the seizure of a major enemy city that would secure Eastern and Western dominance in Jasper for years to come.

Tony of course was horrified at the thought Crown City was the most heavily fortified structure in all the lands and whilst there was no doubt that it would eventually fall its capture would result in unacceptably high losses.

While the two men were arguing Eve had decided that her duties lay elsewhere as she was both a mother and a queen. She sent for Hutch on one of the imperial eagle messengers whom she hoped would resolve the conflict.

Neither of course had yet realised the gravity of the destruction of the Eastern army or the mauling of Western forces as they poured their energies into their arguments. None were aware of the monumental scale of the tragedy that had befallen them.

She directed her energies into helping to comfort grieving families over their losses. Let the two fight and settle their differences she thought as she went about her duties comforting hurt souls.

Her heart ached that she was unable to visit her daughter or her step-son but her duties as queen right now took more precedence. Eve rarely if ever emerged into public as she was a woman and women weren't allowed as pack leaders. Still, she was queen and it was her solemn duty to protect the people.

With her kind words she had undoubtedly prevented a disaster from being a catastrophe as old arguments between East and West begin to rear its ugly head as fights started to break-out.

Hutch arrived there to see the two leaders banging tables and shouting at each other. Each yell spraying spittle at each other their arguments becoming more and more incoherent. They clearly weren't listening and soon there may well be an irreparable scar.

It would seem that old wounds that ran through the river separating the packs would reopen once more.

What would he do he thought to himself as he watched the situation unfolding before his eyes…


	7. The new deal

3rd Person POV

Hutch had given up all hope that Winston and Tony the two leaders would succeed in convincing the other. He knew that the consequences of the united pack would be severe if the two split apart.

Even though he knew that the Yoho pack would never enter their territory for they were defensive minded and fought only on their territory. It would still be disastrous if the packs would split once more.

Hutch pushed the two leaders aside not quite understanding what was going on swallowing the fear that he may have overstepped his boundaries and could well lose his head for his insubordination. Well, at least it would give them something to agree on he thought.

Turning to each leader and masking his fear he calmly asked what was going on and what their plans were and to go one at a time.

Fortunately for Hutch they were both far more interested in resolving the conflict than they were at punishing Hutch for they were both flustered and not thinking too clearly. They each explained their points of view each listening to the others views.

Hutch then explained how their points had similarities and explained that as a follow-up to Tony's idea Crown City which depended upon neighbouring farms for food could be starved into submission.

The two leaders agreed somewhat with this new view as they believed that as long as they did not give in to the other they had "won" in a way.

Hutch was appointed to implement the new strategy this proving to be a monumental loss at the worst they had twelve confirmed killed in action but at least ten were missing.

This would essentially mean that at least half of the united fighting pack was gone and many more were wounded and could offer no more than a scratch force against the Yoho army.

Their enemy on the other hand had the miraculous capability to recover their wounded back to fighting strength.

Further problems had resulted as even among the alphas there were those whom wanted peace with the Yoho pack. After all we were the hostile force and the Yoho pack had conducted its affairs honourably sparing those that had surrendered and returning them safely to where their borders met.

They were some whom believed that it was not out of honour or anything of that sort in which the Yoho pack had performed these actions. Rather, they believed that it was out of contempt and that the little upstart pack had to be punished.

Hutch was a proponent of the latter whatever reasons Winston and Tony had of attacking be it selfish or otherwise was now irrelevant. What matters now was that the bruised pride of the united Eastern and Western wolves will be restored somehow.

Hence, to obtain additional troops for such an endeavour there were only two ways about it in the short-run he could stretch the manpower pool by slacking the requirement to be in active service.

In the short to mid-term omegas could be converted to be Betas but this was politically unacceptable to the ruling family. As they would go all out to stop the omegas from getting stronger or so they thought now that almost a third of the alphas were wiped out.

In the long-run he thinks the North could the battle and between the three great powers (Southern, Northern and United Eastern and Western Packs). It was a battle the Yoho pack would never be able to win but how would that ever happen divided as they are.

I think I will do the first two he thinks the third solution was far too unlikely.

As it turns out for Hutch the final solution was just going to land on his lap…

Humphrey's POV

Kate had done little but sleep since her recovery Garth on the other hand was still unconscious but the healers have stabilised his condition and expect him to wake.

It was late, and Lilly had finally fallen asleep by Garth's bedside hoping Garth would wake the following day.

As for me well the healers had thanked me for my efforts, even the alpha guards gave me a nod of acknowledgement. It felt good to be appreciated especially from an alpha, work had been really busy.

As some wolves whom were missing in action had showed up throughout the day with injuries having been relentlessly hunted down by a particularly vicious Yoho alpha called Spitz. Some weren't as fortunate and got hunted down by patrols of log-sledding alphas.

In truth I was scared even though the battles were distant and taking place far from howling rock. I just knew how close I was to losing my soul mate.

His name just sent a chill up my spine. By the end of the day the trickle of missing wolves had stopped, it no was assumed that we had taken at least five more casualties.

The b****** Candu was brought in by the Yoho medical officers and was publicly executed on top of Howling Rock for incompetence. His corpse left for wild jackals and buzzards to feed I think he deserved every last bit of it.

I was walking towards the communal den where Salty, Shakey and Mooch lived trying to take in the day's events. It would seem as though so much was happening so quickly.

Just then, I heard a rather familiar voice "Hey Humphrey" a rather gruff voice that could only be made by one wolf I knew; Hutch.

Hutch emerged out of the woods from the direction of the medical den looking a little weary from behind me.

"Well I was down visiting my old buddies from the army well they told me about you and I have told me wonderful things about you."

"What you showed there was brave and well if I may say un-omega like I salute you" he says giving me a warm smile and a half-bow to show that he considered us equals.

"Woah I just did what omegas were supposed to do you know cheering people up and helping out in the little ways that omegas normally do" I reply a little confused as to what Hutch was getting at.

"Well I lost my **best **aide **Candu **in the fighting and I would like you to be his replacement and lead special squads into battle" clearly emphasising the words as though they were something poisonous.

"I am just an omega I can't fight" I say quickly and hesitantly not wanting to get embroiled into a fight.

"Well you've got spirit and lots more than any alpha I've ever seen as for the fighting part it's a technical skill you can always learn".

"We start tomorrow there is a class of omegas a test case if you will of four we're starting to replace the alphas we've lost in the conflict."

"Hence, we are training this class for conversion into Betas I think you will make a find candidate."

"The training is at alpha school which we can use as there is no intake for alpha pups yet although we would have to clear out when the time comes".

"Class starts at five in two days and you will live with the other recruits at the alpha training centre" exclaimed Hutch.

Three months; just three months before the alpha pups go for their training and that's how long I have to finish mine oh my Humphrey what have you gotten yourself into?

I tried not to look constipated as I attempted to take in what Hutch had told me.

"Well I assume all is well then good night then class starts at five" declared Hutch before making his move back into the woods on important business.

I decided not to return to the communal den my den buddies all fast asleep already and I did not want to wake them also I wanted to be with Kate. Hence, tired as I snuggled in and tried to forget about what just happened and let sleep take me.

Kate's POV: The next morning

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling of the medical den, feeling rather bored as I had slept for much of the day. Humphrey was always there for me accompanying me through the night, entertaining me with jokes. Furthermore, he took over the duties of the other healers and attended to me personally be it a request for water food or simply to be shifted (to prevent bedsores).

He bent over rubbing in some sort of stinging plant paste that was supposed to prevent infection from setting in on the exposed wound.

The attention and intimacy he gave made me feel this indescribable feeling a really warm glow from deep inside that you could feel radiating out of your cheeks.

It almost made the pain bearable I nuzzled him and thanked him for his efforts to which he would say that there was no need.

However, all good things had to come to an end Claw whom was two beds over let out a loud groan. He apologised for his absence and went to assist with Janice in his treatments.

This surprised me and made me feel rather perturbed as I had assumed he was here for me.

While Humphrey was busy with Claw, Reba (my personal healer/ attendant allocated to me) went over to attend to personally attend to me. "Reba, why is Humphrey doing all this he is not a healer yet he still helps isn't that dangerous?" I asked.

Reba was a little taken aback by the question and replied rather nonchalantly "Kate there is one thing you should understand not everyone is fortunate enough to have a mate like him."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"While you were hurt and unconscious he could have been grieving but instead he offered strength and encouragement running little errands that saved lives" she paused for a moment voice filled with indignation.

She continued "Finally, he observed you when he should have been resting and when you were awake he entertains you, see where I'm getting at " she says now sounding hostile.

"But of course, you are too proud and arrogant to realise any of this are you not?" Reba said with a cold voice.

I was shocked by what she had said as were the emotions that coursed through me it was not one of anger at how Reba had treated me but it was more around the guilt of what I had said.

I was too stunned to reply only to hang my head low with shame as Reba proceeded to attending to other alphas whom were wounded.

When Humphrey returned I thanked him from the bottom of my heart with the a sincere look of gratitude Humphrey was a little surprised at this and simply said with a kind voice that there was simply no need. I feel so lucky to have such a mate I asked him to lean in closer as I whispered vows of love into his ears.

"Kate well there is something I have to tell you well I've been meaning to tell you I will be gone for the next three months by tomorrow it's something like alpha school but for omegas called beta school and I can't see you there" he whispered with sadness in his voice.

I was sorely disappointed and sad I thanked him again and decided that I would at least go on a walk with him and make the most of our time together. Against Reba's advice I leaned against my mate and decided to go for a long walk into the warm afternoon sun around the flat floor of the plains around the medical den. Filled with feeling and passion I hoped the day would never end…

Of course the day had to end it was filled with discussions of our plans going forward the war not even a topic on my mind now instead we talked about our relationship our future. It was a bright and glowing one.

He tucked me back into the stone bed the whole place now getting quieter as the Yoho medical personal with their mobile posts had left having done their part. I had to admit I was filled with new found respect for them and their resilience.

But that was a topic for tomorrow…

Humprey's POV:Early, very early the next morning

I found myself being shaken awake I leapt up and sprung to my feet rather surprising an alpha trainer whom was trying to wake me up.

"What are you doing you're late class starts at five!" he exclaimed loudly.

I looked out the entrance of the den still dark out and I was still groggy from heavy physical exhaustion the previous day.

"Oh so its 5 in the morning then" I say muttering curses.

The alpha training course was located in a relatively remote part of the pack and bordered with all packs with the exception of the South. It was considered neutral ground for all packs all packs had mutual agreement that the sacred training sites would never become a place of war nor should their armies pass through.

It was really quite different to what I had imagined from the picture in mind when Kate was describing it.

For a start, it seemed a lot more difficult and the obstacles there appeared much more formidable was it my imagination or were there courses whereby there were courses to ford the fast following mountain streams.

There I was guided over to the first course which was had a pair of giant logs sitting in the middle of a muddy field.

Where the omegas had been training with a pair of two omegas was trying to lift up. But time after time someone would lose their balance and the log together with the omegas would fall back into the deep pile of mud.

After this happened they repeated the same exercise all over again the whole time being yelled at by the alpha called Scar a brown-furred wolf for not putting their back into it.

It looked like an impossible task so this was Beta school?

Looking closer, I actually recognised some of them most were the most physically fit omegas in the entire pack they in the crowd I even noticed Lilly performing the back-breaking work of lifting.

The other log had just one omega whom I recognised as Lilly which were fairing even worse than the last group not even succeeding in getting the log off the ground. All had been doing the back breaking labour of log squats for at least twenty minutes before Humphrey had arrived.

Scar upon seeing me turned towards me and yelled "Well what do we have here our very own sleeping beauty everyone another three log squats"

"Humphrey wait here while they finish" he days indicating a dry spot in the field of mud for me to wait comfortably in.

The omegas let out a large groan and struggled with the task for the next fifteen minutes sploshing and splashing mud everywhere and failing miserably at the task. While I had watched the whole scenario trying to prepare myself mentally for what I was about to face.

The other two omegas with the exception of Lilly stared daggers down my throat as I waited save from the mud and back-breaking labour the log had to weigh at least 200 pounds.

Then, the omegas had finished their log squats and Scar allowed them to rest in the dry patch. They sat down in the dry patch keeping their distance from me with the exception of Lilly.

I greeted Lilly (whose white coat was soaked with mud) "Hey Lilly what's going on, why are you here and this can't be the alpha course can it?"

"Well this happens to be the advanced alpha training course as the rest of the alpha course was intended for pups and adolescents. It wouldn't work very well if we got stuck in those tiny obstacle courses" Lilly says a little exhausted.

"As for why I am here well I decided to do something useful as even if I'm not going to see combat its important life skills. Well at least I hope that's what this course is offering besides doesn't Beta sound a lot better to you than omega?" Lilly said managing to sound cheery through the exhaustion.

We sat in silence waiting for the inevitable torture to begin I was so focused on the sound of my pounding heart that I barely heard Scar yelling at me to get to log squats.

I stepped into the mud sinking knee deep getting under the first log along with Lilly. and put our backs into trying to hoist the enormous log onto our backs. The gnarled log was as smooth as a mirror from all the slick mud and slipped off repeatedly.

I then tried to push myself into the mud sinking almost up to my nose suggesting the other Beta recruits to do the same slipping underneath the giant log and hoisting it up it took me a few tries to actually manage it as every time Lilly and I did this the enormous weight would push us into the mud.

Eventually, by carefully shifting our weights we stopped ourselves from sinking and now had to do the next impossible task trying to pull this enormous log out from the thick clinging mud.

The log was unimaginably heavy and must have weighed at least 200 pounds but the clinging mud simply would not let the log go free from its muddy prison making it feel more like 400 pounds. Scar yelled at me (from the safety of the dry area).

Furthermore, Lilly whom was tired from the previous exercise was slacking leaving me to heave most of the weight.

I pushed my hind-legs against the soft mud and used my strongest muscles to push up against the log and I actually was able to lift it up just slightly but nonetheless the log broke through its muddy prison on 1 side.

However, I had caused the other end of the log to dip causing Lilly and myself to fall into the thick mud once more.

In spite of this failure it did prove that the task could be done and I repeated the technique this time asking Lilly to do the same. Lilly feeling angry and frustrated must have directed it into pushing as the log finally emerged out completely from its muddy prison completely I felt a sense of joy.

Scar looked rather stunned at this and it took a while to compose himself before calling out one out of a five required to complete the task. The remaining four once the momentum got going was simple enough. In spite of the fact that I was covered in sweat, grime, dirt and mud I was grinning from ear-to-ear.

Scar looked impressed and although he was known as a strict disciplinarian he did give out hard-won praise when he was due. "Well done Humphrey that was the first time anyone has completed that course not even your mate I may add whom I've trained last year. Truly amazing, I would let Hutch know about this" he says sounding amazed and bewildered.

It was a great day and as dawn broke and morning came we spent the rest of the day working on physical strength through further log squats to build muscles. Although, this was done on dry ground and each wolf was given a smaller log to individually do squats.

By the morning we were all aching and sore to the bone that was when we broke for a quick dip of water and breakfast. I got to know a little about the two other omegas over the meal.

Their names were Jake and Buck both omegas and brothers in the Eastern pack. Jake had a white patch of fur covering his eye over his otherwise grey coat. While on the other hand his brother was a smaller with a monotone grey on his coat.

They were actually pretty friendly after getting to know them better and having the whole morning of exercises to cool off they had largely forgotten the incident in the morning. I was still upset over not getting to be with Kate but I needed to serve my pack protect Kate and earn the respect of my new step-father; Winston.


	8. Northern Debacle part 1

About four days later

The Northern pack teetered on the brink of collapse, the omega rebellion had seen a new resurgence spread by word of many successes made by omega forces.

This was due to them being aided both by the Yoho packs and the United Eastern and Western packs although both were secretive of their respective involvements.

Hence, neither side was aware of the others activities a situation that the rebels were only too happy to obtain. This was so that they could receive vital training in the latest military doctrine and supplies of food and medicine from both packs.

All this had led to the increased organisation of the rebels into something vaguely like order in the giant rabble but this little change did wonders for them.

The rebels kept coming and coming and coming into the loyal Northern alphas. No matter how many were slain no matter how many attacks were driven back in disarray. The omegas would swamp over the corpses of their fallen brethren until the defenders were buried with the sheer weight of numbers.

It didn't matter that they had an utter lack of training as long as they succeeded in trading ten of their lives for every alpha killed they were pleased with the exchange.

The Northern Empire was steadily declining; many a formerly loyal duke had broken off from the fragile reign of Tsar Nicholas. They believed that his cause was lost and had proclaimed their independence.

They hoped to preserve some element of their power by claiming to be independent and meekly offering to recognise and swear allegiance to the new government when it was formed.

But all was futile as in the eyes of the rebels all alphas or anyone whom they believed had been associated with the old monarchy were sworn enemies.

The reprisal against the enemies of the new state was brutal whole alpha families were butchered for no other reason other than a member of their family was an alpha.

This move had horrified had horrified the Yoho pack and they had withdrawn their help they had wanted a free democratic state for all in the Northern pack. Instead, the Northern pack had descended into barbarism and a furore of nationalism for the omegas.

The united Eastern and Western packs while equally horrified had decided to continue supporting for their motivation was rather different, currying favour with the new administration.

For the Yoho pack it simply it didn't matter whether their trainers and healers had left, the omegas victory was inevitable.

The Northern alphas many had simply decided to flee with their families for the wrath of the omega rebels was feared.

They fled to wherever they could as the social system designed to protect them was crumbling around their ears.

There was no safety for them here in the Northern pack, the only safety could be found across the borders in either the Yoho or the united Eastern and Western packs.

Tsar Nicholas omegas believed now the last ruler of the Northern pack was dead having been caught trying to escape with his family. He was given a kangaroo court and summarily hanged for crimes of "treason" after he was found guilty in a mock trial together with the Northern royal family.

But a nation the size of the Northern Empire does not die with a mighty bang it instead dies with a mighty groan. In the ancient imperial lands a few bastions still hung out loyal to the dead Tsar whom they did not believe was dead..

The proud city of Constantinople famous for its Nordic architecture was one of the last remaining bastions of imperial power.

In it its beautiful smooth marble dome which could clearly be seen for miles over the imperial palace it was the entire superstructure was about one square mile in size which included its many lush gardens.

A reminder of a time when the Northern pack's power was at its greatest was poised to overrun the entire park. In the interior of the imperial palace its walls were covering from top to bottom commemorating its many glorious victories.

The Northern tradition was preserved here inscribed by the very best even in foreign talent the Northern treasury had spared no expense hiring the very best artisans from the Yoho pack among others.

Now it existed as a symbol to be destroyed by the rampaging omega rabble the very symbol of the alphas whom they hated with such passion, it was to be destroyed.

They poured through the gaps in the city walls after being smashed through which had finally broken after a year of siege with battering rams and were to end the history for the imperial Northern pack for good.

They planned to create a new omega empire of their own and build it on the stone and rubble of the old imperial empire.

They had appointed their leader during the great rebellion an omega born into peasantry but had lead the rebels to victory, Napoleon.

As to how the two principal powers reacted to events taking place in the Northern pack both viewed things rather differently.

The Yoho pack considered the wining of the rebels to be a disaster and was not what they had expected when they first supported the rebels. They had expected the rebels to conduct their war in an honourable manner something that they had refused to do.

Thus, the Yoho acted coldly towards the new administration and defiantly decided to welcome in Northern alphas and their families whom had fled their homes and were offered citizenship in the Yoho pack

The Yoho pack lands were soon seen as a safe haven where they were treated with respect from their new hosts and were given citizenship status.

There were only a few conditions that when the time came they would fight alongside the Yoho army and be led by a Yoho commander.

Secondly, that any remaining land and wealth they held would go to the Yoho pack and they would be paid in grumin the Yoho pack's national currency.

These were terms that the Northern refugees could live with and soon the population of the Yoho packs swelled by a 100 to about 330 members in total plus a large swathe of new land.

The new territory swelled the pack's size into a "Greater Yoho Pack" now adding almost 50% from the newly acquired colony in the Northern pack which was now under Yoho administration.

The new colony referred to as Havana as it was called by the refugees as it was for the sake of safe passage that the new land was created the Yoho pack decided to adopt it for it was a pretty name.

It would encompass numerous small mountain streams and it was in the Yoho pack's opinion quite defensible.

This was because the new border with the Northern pack was split into two by one of Canada's many great lakes.

On one side there was a thick black forest which was judged impossible to pass for it was full of nasty creatures that grew in the park from poisonous snakes to wild grizzlies that could tear a wolf in half.

There were only a few gaps in this otherwise impassable woods and it could be defended effectively with a small force

The other side was hilly and thick with undergrowth even though it was chilly it looked just like home and it could easily be defended with the log-sled techniques that were now all too familiar.

The natural resources in this area were vast rich with caribou and the deltas were already planning wonderful works for the land to make it still more productive.

This included water mills that could run new generators so that Crown City could have alternate supplies of electricity among other improvements.

Furthermore, they had offered recognition to some of the short lived city states that were created when several dukes had declared independence.

These actions, the acquisition of Northern territory and the harbouring of "enemies of the state" were in the mind of Napoleon, the new "Protector of the Omega equivalent to a declaration of war.

To him it was a clear act of betrayal from his former supporters or so he believed and warranted action.

The United Eastern and Western packs on the other hand did everything they could to appease Napoleon having refused recognition to those city states the Yoho pack was quick to recognise.

They had simply watched as the Northern tide surged and consumed the little independent states and watched the brutality but did nothing.

However what they did do was to promptly hand over the Northerners that had fled over the borders whomever claiming that they were criminals.

Perhaps, it was true for some of the higher ranking alphas that had fled over but what about their families or even omegas whom had decided not to rebel, innocents to the conflict.

But the Northern government didn't care they wanted them all.

Hence, women, children and elderly included were all condemned by the united pack's leaders to certain death by the hands of the North's new administration.

These actions were condemned by the Yoho pack and the new Northerners under the Yoho administration and they vowed to never make peace until this great wrong was avenged.

For the Eastern and Western packs had made a cold calculated and ruthless decision. Now, they met with Napoleon where their borders lay to discuss war with the Yoho packs.

The leaders of the united pack prayed just prayed that this cold hearted decision one that was to haunt for generations to come would be worth it. They would find out soon enough…

Eric's POV: Four days after previous chapter

"Arrggh" I moaned as my bandages those tight bandages that had kept me confined to office was finally off. My back right leg wound was still fairly raw but the medical delta thought it best to have an open wound to heal faster.

The medical delta choked back laughter for I was acting like a child with a scrap apparently I was considered sensitive to pain in her terms. I started to blush a little I wasn't particularly upset as I could finally walk again!

I gingerly placed weight on my injured leg it felt far stronger than it was I still couldn't run though she was explicit about it but I could walk and walk I did.

I walked throughout my zone of command I walked over the plains that were now firmly in Yoho hands. The Yoho Western front was soon shaping up I observed new defences being put up.

There were new row of traps pitfalls and other nasty obstacles set up by the dozen we were more than ready for whatever new threats the united Eastern and Western packs could throw at us.

My command had increased from three to the army in the West or officially designated as a front the Western front as it was called. It comprised of about four Yoho log-sled alphas, twelve betas and three Northern Cossacks imperial Northern guards.

The Cossacks were the strongest wolves in the Northern pack and stood a full head taller than any alpha we had.

The giants were intimidating but I found surprisingly that there were no problems commanding the crack Northern forces if anything they were worked harder than any other wolf and they respected my input.

Trained from birth (or so I was told) they were trained for the wide open expanses of Northern imperial lands they were though hardy and obeyed emperor or in this case the Duce.

They never seemed to tire and had boundless energy and expressed dreams of waging a holy war on the omegas that they felt was a vile stain on their great land and longed to liberate it.

It has been four days now being in charge of the Western front all was typically quiet the united Eastern and Western packs were still licking their wounds.

Occasionally, there would be a few scuffles between scouts on both sides but it was largely quiet the rest of the time.

I was aware that at some point in time after the Northern forces joined up with our own in the Southern front we would start winning back there.

This would undoubtedly free up no less than two whole Yoho armies of thirty in total plus the Northern forces which were to add another 15 or so.

Then, we would probably be able to crush the weakened united pack before they recovered. I had heard reports from scouts that they were starting to use raw recruits and older alphas above the age of 6 to defend their lines.

If this was all they had we would quickly steam-roller them over with the help of the Northerners it ought to be of no trouble. Of course, the united Eastern and Western packs did have a large number of omegas but if one counted only the alphas we ought to win.

In any case for what they had done in the North the barbarians would pay for their crimes to humanity that was assured whether by us or by anybody else.

Still there was a little nagging doubt that the Northern omegas would pose a threat to the campaign but only time would tell what they were planning to do.

I returned to my new officer's den which was the settlement where we had won against the Western pack and was converted into a barracks.

It was spacious but the interior very spartan like most other dens but it did have the luxury of a little portable desk made by humans where I could write reports back to command.

It also contained a few odd memorabilia which I kept for sentimental reasons like a few books I had kept when serving as a cadet, Sun Tzu art of war, Achtung Panzer and the campaigns of Julius Caesar among others.

It also came with a little human-made sofa with some cushions and also served as a rather comfortable bed.

However, I still couldn't figure out what to do with the space I couldn't imagine why anyone needed the space but I suppose if I were forced to think of what I could do with the space. I could practically have a match of berry ball right in the middle of the den with space for spectators.

It was Spitz's parting gift for me when he left for an office position in Crown City.

Apparently, Spitz had been promoted to the new General of the Army whom was in charge of all military forces we possessed and I had taken his place, he really advanced quickly in rank.

I was surprised I feel less than ecstatic while I was proud a sense of doubt reigned was I good enough to deserve command of an army, will I ever be good enough?

I kept thinking about four days earlier:

I left the president's compound I left, walking slowly through a smaller quieter trail down the hill leaving Crown City.

I was deep in thought going through the details in my mind. As I was informed by the president in great detail how we were now going to fight a three front war.

The Duce was well aware of the Northern collapse and had been monitoring the situation very carefully.

It was well thought out that in the event that the Northern government should declare war we would be stretched thin. Hence, for any hope to materialise that I would have to eliminate the united pack very quickly to free up units to save the country.

It was likely that the new Northern pack will view our co-operation with the imperial administration in aiding in their escape could be viewed as an act of war.

The new recruits was mobilised to save the pack and in spite of our small population size every able-bodied man and women whether delta, beta or omega was ready for a fight.

Thus, outside viewers have sometimes view the pack as not as a pack with an army but an army with a state.

With highly trained, disciplined and motivated troops that would mobilise in about forty eight hours but within twenty hours mobilisation had largely been completed.

A lot of hopes were riding on me I thought as I settled down at my new post at army headquarters.

I hoped I could at least tell my sister coming prepared with a gift of dog biscuits which were delicacies which I received from the Duce as a parting gift.

My sister was unfit at birth due to some sort of heart defect that made strenuous activities risk her fragile heart and was exempted from serving.

I still think of the day sometimes when my mother, Mary had discovered it came as a real shock we had been pups then.

One day, when we were playing chasing each other Gaille had simply collapsed when her heart gave out. It was lucky that we had human doctors available to the pack.

Apparently, it is a life time condition and she now has to take pills to control the rate of decline and that she can't physically exert herself without putting her life at risk.

She was understandably disheartened for she had dreamed of serving alongside me in the Yoho army and was forced to pick up a trade early while most pups were at beta school.

She opted for the quiet life of a painter and was probably still resentful over her condition but to be frank in these trying times her condition was a good thing kept her off front line duties.

It was just something to be grateful for I guess.

Since things were pretty quiet now I decided to go visit her, she was really hard to get a hold off since her work revolved around a lot of travel.

However, since the settlements emptied out due to mobilisation she was having a quiet day as well and I decided to go pay her a visit.

Her home was in my old hometown and was included in my jurisdiction; she lived in her father's work-shop and made beautiful paintings of the beautiful landscape in the area.

Which she had inherited when she had come-of-age there it was looking much the same as it had when we played there as children.

It was like any other except that the place had character the sign saying with a paintbrush that still hung slightly crooked and the familiar groves and imperfections in the walls that made the place perfect.

"Gaille!" I called down the den, there was a shuffling of feet could be heard and there emerged a familiar figure.

Needless to say she was barely recognisable only by her brown fur and the sea-foam like colour in her eyes was I able to recognise her.

She had grown no longer was she a cute innocent little adolescent her hips were wide like the women she was and among other changes. She had grown considerably as the last time I saw her she was an adolescent.

"Hey little brother how's are things with you" she asked in the usual chirpy tone she used.

She let me into the familiar den the interior looking exactly like it did when I was a pup with the notable exception of a few new land-scape paintings done expertly with a brush and hung to dry.

"Well done, simply magnificent" I praised in awe at my sister's skill which was exceptional at her age for only the most skilled of deltas could produce such beautiful wotk.

I poured out my heart to her telling her in summary what had happened and about mother and my bountiful troubles. I had told her what I experienced and even though she had absolutely no idea what I was talking about she was still a listening ear and I felt so much better.

Eric's POV: Now 

Well I guess it shows just how much people are counting on me and I have to do it I think simply because people are counting on me I guess.

Kate's POV: Now

It was despicable, simply despicable I found myself fresh out of hospital and I find that things had changed considerably.

The first was that my father someone whom I had always looked up to had condemned innocents to die at the hands of the Northern packs.

I did not have the words to describe what my father had did it may have given a chance in our new war but was it necessary to ally with the Northern pack?

I could have bothered yelled at my father and my uncle Tony, perhaps we should have spared the young, pregnant mothers and elderly, perhaps we should have done this, and perhaps we should have done that...

But no matter what I did the act was done murder had been committed and like virginity once done it was done.

I was bitter and angry not that I cared about the fate of the Northern aristocrats. What I did care about however was that my father, King Winston had handed over innocents to the mercy of the Northern omegas where they would find none and be slaughtered.

The Yoho pack and their new puppet-state Havana had condemned us for our action and had declared total war, a war of annihilation to exterminate us. Perhaps they were right… but it didn't matter now that the war had just escalated to a new phase, total.


	9. Northern Debacle part 2

Kate's POV : five days ago, night time

It was a wonderful time that Humphrey and I had shared before he went for Beta school the following say.

I thought of the vows of love we had whispered into each other's ears stoking the fire of our love. The way he looked bathed in the glow of the moonlight. The ruffling of his mane as he walked and the way he walked smooth and confident.

After what had happened to me he seemed so different I mean it wasn't something that his friends would notice.

It was the way he acted around me dutiful and determined to protect me it was the way that he would walk with me steadfast and strong so I could lean on him as I walked. He was my rock solid stability I was looking for.

We visited the places we had been to as puppies looking at the lush fields where we had played and reminisce about old times. I had really missed those carefree times when we were young and the world was cuddly and rosy.

How I longed for those times…

Sadly, the time for remembering had to come to an end for it was getting late it was only eleven yet my legs was aching and my side started to hurt once more.

I wanted a little more time but Humphrey had refused and returned me to the medical den where Janice was waiting to escort me back to my bed.

That she-wolf was not to be reckoned with she simply had a nasty scowl on her face most of the time and this time it was longer than usual. Upon seeing this I ceased my protest and went meekly to bed and thanked Humphrey for going out with me.

However, there was a visitor for me, Lilly my dear sister. Perhaps she would cheer me up we had not spoken in the past week for she had been busy with regards to the whole chain of events from the wedding to the union and now this.

She sat at my bedside looking at the floor of the den and she seemed rather deep in thought and was completely silent. This was not unusual for my sister was always the quiet one in the family never using three words when two would do and she was always deep in thought.

What was unusual however was the fact that she had stayed up and she looked as though she had something really important to say.

I walked pass her placing my paw on her back and she leapt up as though shocked I fell to the side for she had jumped up too fast for me to realise what was happening.

Janice tried to help me thankfully; I stopped my fall by stretching out my paw to my side to stop myself from landing on my wounded side now that would hurt.

Lilly having recovered from the shock I had inadvertently given her looked very apologetic and apologised profusely and was about to be escorted out by Janice.

I got up and stopped Janice by gripping her shoulder firmly but not roughly and I said "I would like to hear what my sister has to say".

Janice simply shrugged and speaking in a rather haughty manner said "Whatever, your poison" before attending to the other patients. I could tell that she was clearly starting to lose patience with me.

But I didn't care what that she-wolf had to say I was far more interested in Lilly's heart for she hardly ever spoke about herself and surely it had to be important.

Lilly took me outside the medical den her words only meant for me to hear and no one else.

Lilly who seemed ready to give up in getting the message suddenly perked up taking a deep breath and started to speak.

"I've made up my mind I'm going to do something Garth is lying there injured and I'm doing him no good." she paused for a few moments voice tinged with emotion.

"It's time I did something for the pack I've always been the shy helpless little pup but now I'm going to go with Humphrey to Beta school. I've spoken to him already and have made up my mind" she finished off before tears overcame her she was clearly in distress and seemed very upset.

I had to admit I had never looked at things from her angle before she was always quiet and rather unremarkable and tended to fade in the background while I basked in the limelight.

The bright star in the Western packs the war hero in the retreat, heroic and strong with a never say die attitude. If only they knew what it was like.

I was scared frightened and panicked like anyone else and I knew fear like never before so I could relate to Lilly whose world had collapsed around her ears.

For me Humphrey was a soul mate but as for her Garth was her entire world. She was obsessed with him in a way that I could never be with Humphrey and I was humbled by her inner strength for being able to continue.

"You're not useless and you're certainly not weak I know just how you feel" I say with a hushed tone most unlike how I usually spoke.

We sat there not speaking I saw that Lilly had recovered from her outburst of emotion and was ready to listen.

"I continued whatever path you've chosen for yourself go for it there's no one stopping you but promise me that you can take care of yourself " I continued in my hushed tone and brushed away the tuft of fur that covered one of her lavender eyes.

"Remember to take care of yourself stay out of the sun okay remember your skin condition. Finally, if the instructors treat you differently from anyone else remember to tell our parents okay and… stay safe little sister" I say smiling.

Lilly really perked up at this hugging me thanking me and finally left to say her goodbyes to Garth whom had only recently regained consciousness from the ambush. I returned to my bed in the medical den and went to sleep Janice already snoring at my bedside in case I needed anything.

Kate's POV: 1 hour ago in the morning

The last couple of days had been a little less manageable now that Humphrey had left, sure I did speak to Claw and Garth whom were near-by. It was a time of getting to know them better and I guess speaking to anyone made the whole ordeal so much more bearable.

But now, it was time to leave and I bided goodbye to the two whom I had gotten a lot closer to.

Finally, I could leave that hospital and Janice that accursed she-wolf the thought of her just made her made my blood curl and my hair at the back of my neck to stand. She was far too serious and disciplined with absolutely no sense of humour.

I let out a sigh of relief as I left the hospital. My newly grown fur still looked matted and had a slightly darker colour where I had been hurt compared to the rest of my coat and could clearly outline where I had been slashed.

Initially, I thought that with the wound only recently healed it may just have been dried-off blood. However, Janice had mentioned that it was likely to remain for the next year or so before that patch would disappear.

I looked at that ugly patch and continued to lick it still hoping subconsciously that it was possible to clean it off of course I couldn't.

I walked further from the medical den heading for howling rock my side still hurt from where that Beta Eric I think his name was had nailed me.

I really wanted to find out what had gone on while I was bedridden many things had probably gone on while I was away.

Curiously enough my father, Winston had yet to visit me but my mother had but stopped since yesterday.

Furthermore, there was no imperial hawk was sent to tell me what was going on there was also no one to escort me back to howling rock.

The battered remnants of the shattered United Pack's armies were diverted towards howling rock on an emergency. Had the Yoho pack invaded? But this was not possible as they would have passed by the medical den.

In any case it was probably a major meeting with all these rumours circulating that the Northern pack was now willing to form an alliance with us to defeat the Yoho pack.

I had assumed they were really busy what with rumours circulating so I assumed they were busy with negotiations.

I knew we were supporting the Northern rebels struggle and now that we had won they were more inclined to joining us against the Yoho pack.

I still did not think that we could ever win against them they were a spirited, headstrong and determined people that I had found new respect for.

The warm morning sun backed my face as I headed up to the leader's den with respectful bows from the passing omegas that seemed less than cheerful.

I headed towards the top of howling rock where the leader's den was located to get some idea of what was going on in the united pack's lands

However, something was different about it from the high vantage point I saw a great number of Northern wolves perhaps forty in all from all walks of life tired and beaten probably from a long march.

They did not appear to be passing through for they were being rounded up by the United Eastern and Western forces. I heard little puppies crying and their mothers comforting them.

I heard the protest of some of the elite Northern Cossack alphas they were like giants even among their people they had their claws unsheathed protesting against the act. There over a dozen of them and if they launched an attack they would have destroyed the united pack's forces.

In spite of all their might they could not for they were protecting innocents the elderly and the young. They too submitted to try and spare their people from slaughter.

Not all were so courageous and strong I saw lower ranking alphas and some omegas they fell to their knees begging and praying for whatever pagan gods they had. They clung to the knees of their captors begging for refuge but all to no avail.

In spite of all their protests they were still rounded up and herded away northwards. I ran for the leaders den fast as I could in spite of my injuries and I entered the den brushing past the guards whom had no time to greet me.

I entered the King's chambers where my father, Winston and my uncle, Tony would usually be giving out orders to the population. However, a normally bustling room filled with activity was quiet with only a few cleaning omegas there carrying out their work.

I pulled one of them aside and before he had a chance to say "your royal highness" I looked into his eyes asking firmly where the King was.

The poor omega replied haltingly "The King is meeting with Napoleon the new Protector of the omega' your highness"

He continued hurriedly "But Queen Eve is available she is in her chambers refused to let anyone in I don't know what she's doing".

I headed over to my mother's chambers it was in the far part of the leader's den. I ran down the dirt passageway where it would branch out into many rooms for the various staff that lived there.

My mother's chamber was in the far end (for privacy) which was also where my old room was I resisted the urge to go in and pretend that nothing had happened.

I saw my mother but instead of being the stern and aggressive lady my mother was she seemed different. She had been crying that's for sure she was curled into a ball pressed against the wall whimpering in something like distress.

She must have been really distressed for in all my short life I've never heard her cry before I rushed to her side to comfort her all thoughts cast away as to why I was there in the first place.

She tried to push me away without looking at who I was and pressed herself against the wall.

"Get away servant" she yelled with something very much like anguish in her voice.

I remained at her side she started to turn around to look at me and started "I said get away..." her voice trailed away when she saw me.

Her anguished expression softened and she stretched out her wide shoulders and hugged me tight in her bear-like grip.

We stayed like this for a while before she was willing to continue "Oh those damned fools they condemned all those people they condemned them" she wailed.

"Mother what do you mean tell me slowly it will help, trust me" I said firmly.

She composed herself and steeled herself taking deep breathes to calm herself. I was already getting worried about what had happened with the Northerners.

She poured out a tale of woe as she explained how in spite of how she had protested to give these Northerners fleeing from their lands refugee status.

They were running away from a new brutal regime that had committed genocide against them and their families and had come looking for a place to rebuild their lands. It started out small at first a few here and there but were turned down.

But then a whole crowd of them had arrived a whole army of the Northern imperial army had come escorting the last of their fleeing population hoping to save them from certain death.

They had hoped to find sanctuary here and were welcomed in initially from the guards in the north (whom couldn't stop the army even if they wanted to) and had escorted them here.

Then, before they could get here that evil man Napoleon sent one of his cronies down and demanded that they hand over the "enemies of the state".

She had of course outright rejected the Northerners demands but Winston and Tony had overridden her and had rounded up all the prisoners. The last being deported when I had just arrived.

She stopped her explanations and started to cry once more she started "I couldn't save them I just couldn't…" she mumbled to herself.

I felt a deep sense of guilt someone whom I considered to be a father a mentor to me could be capable for such despicable crimes to humanity.

I soothed my mother and I started to speak under my breathe, softly so that she could not hear "There will be a reckoning for us all, divine or otherwise".

It was not spoken as a threat, not even as a warning it was just a certainty it was almost like my trip back in Idaho where I had received a vivid vision of war.

This time however, I needed no vision I knew from the bottom of my heart that even if we did win it would be a hollow one.

I stayed with my mother till omegas arrived to tend to her I ran out of the leader's den, down howling rock and over to our border with the Northern pack.

I was hopping praying that somehow that I would be able to help, that I would be able to save some of them.

But it was too late, all I saw was our returning forces and the sick nauseating sight of a flock of vultures the largest flock I had ever seen descending into one particular spot.

I hoped the Northern alphas resisted I hoped they were able to take out some of their captors before they were slaughtered but it didn't matter. Our cause was lost before the fighting had even started.

I thought of the bright future with me and Humphrey and it seemed to darken with each passing day, dark days were coming for the united Eastern and Western packs.

Humphrey's POV : Now

I was hyped, these four days I've learnt so much more than I ever did in years sure the tasks were rigid and mechanical hundreds of log squats.

Far worse than the log squats however was what was called paw work which basically involved walking on the spot whilst in thick mud it was torturous but it sure built muscles.

I felt stronger no; I was stronger I actually started to get abs like Garth's if only Kate could see me now.

The class had been dramatically expanded to twelve more members bringing the total to sixteen young and determined ready to prove themselves.

Scar had started showing us a class on basic fighting techniques which was where things started getting interesting.

"Okay to demonstrate someone have a go at me" Scar said.

I looked around no one had taken up the challenge no one was that stupid to go up against him.

"Alright, since no one will volunteer…Humphrey what about you" he exclaimed stretching out his paw to indicate me.

Sigh, why was it always me.

I stepped forward, remembering what Scar had said about fighting; slash towards the throat no hesitations.

I shifted stared at the old warrior and prepared to strike, I leapt to the side shifting my weight to my rear left leg and struck out quickly and decisively. I saw my paw flying through the air, so fast that it was almost a blur.

I was so elated if I gave that battle-hardened warrior another scar I would be the hero of every alpha or omega who had ever suffered under him.

He deftly stepped aside from the swinging arc of my paw then when I was off balance stuck out a foot which I as expected tripped over and landed with a thud on the ground.

"You shift your weight to your rear left leg when you strike, try to be a little less obvious" he commentated.

There, he broke the recruits down into eight pairs and we tussled around the entire morning.

After lunch, in which us omegas were entitled to caribou we were told by Scar that in the afternoons there was a lecture as usual. However, this time there was a war game promised my personal favourite.

"Okay class, how do you conduct a defence?" he asked in a loud manner.

It was a rhetorical question, he wasn't expecting an answer apparently, and Scar enjoyed doing this to his recruits.

"Well always come in large formations use aggressive patrolling find out where the enemy is and set up a trap to catch them you need to fight with overwhelming force".

He began to give theory lessons on basic battlefield techniques and they were always practical and applied almost immediately in a session.

He started by drawing on the ground with stick and stones to illustrate how to catch the enemy in a 'cauldron' by encircling them and steadily increasing the pressure till they simply gave up in an aggressive defensive posture.

However, he also said that sometimes a better solution would be to defend in rows as it usually resulted in engaging the enemy on more favourable terms

After the theory was over he decided to ask us to perform a war games test to practise what we had learnt. As Betas were generally supportive units we were usually tasked with defending. Thus, we were playing as the defenders playing the side of the Yoho pack.

We were given orders all sixteen of us to protect a long stick to guard which was the 'flag' which was situated on a clearing in the woods. I was arbitrarily appointed as team leader for the group. The opponents were Claw and three other alphas that represented the united pack for this scenario.

I decided to be the team leader, I could just begin to imagine the pride of my den mates hear when they hear I had beaten the alphas at their own game.

I decided to leave one squad of four to protect the 'flag' while I went with the rest of the twelve split into groups of four to take off in search of the alphas and to stop them long before they got to the 'flag'.

As they had taught us four was the optimum strength for combat as there could be two attackers with two in support against a lone target.

I wandered through the woods blundering rather blindly through the woods heading in an arbitrary direction.

Of course, to beat the alphas at their own game one had to first find out where they were but there was no sign of them and

However, I did happen to catch a glimpse of a well camouflaged figure that sat just beyond the boundaries of our game area. I called the rest of my squad towards the figure and moved slowly careful not to act suspiciously and pretended not to notice.

Only was the figure in the middle of the squad did I pounce on top of the 'enemy' I instead received a string of curses instead of the 'play dead' that all 'casualties' were expected to do.

"I'm the assessor you idiot can't you see the boundaries?" the poor alpha declared after I had released him.

Oh I was so embarrassed at my mistake I hung my head in shame.

The assessor whom I had attacked let out a loud howl calling off the whole exercise for I had wandered off the designated zone.

The alphas had assessed what I did wrong there were very many, even after ignoring the fact that I had wandered off.

They included wandering too far from the 'flag' I was supposed to protect and leading troops on a pointless chase and not assessing where the defence was placed. I had placed them in a clearing where they could easily be out manoeuvred by attackers.

For the error I had to go without dinner oh well there was always tomorrow I thought as I went to the large den where the recruits had slept and tuned in for the night...


	10. Southern Gambit

A/N

I sincerely apologise as I will be busy these few weeks and updates may be delayed by one or two days but I ensure you. I haven't in the slightest lost my motivation to write, not in the slightest.

Please read and review, thank you.

3rd Person POV: a year ago

Kharkov, leader of the South wasn't stupid he was more than aware of the Northern debacle that had taken place in the Northern pack.

In his mind, it was a distant affair and all the better for himself he thought as his goal had always been the conquest of the Yoho satellite pack and beyond. The Yoho satellite pack was created in his opinion out of land rightfully belonging to the South and was in his opinion a rogue state.

He was more than prepared for the task after all for someone who had united the numerous waring Southern states under one continuous rule. He was cunning as a fox and smooth with managing diplomacy among the wide and disparate nation of the Southern pack.

The Southern pack had never looked upon as one nation and was instead fashioned out of the ruins of the Northern Empire which fell to the then Eastern, Western packs and the Yoho packs.

They were wide and diverse people and were a mixed breed of Northern wolves and normal grey wolves which gave their coats a lack of consistency with splotches of grey and black in patches.

Fur colour was especially important in any pack for it gave a sense of unity. For instance, Yoho wolves were cream coated, Northern wolves had a black coat whilst united pack wolves were usually grey.

Hence, the Southerners were usually perceived as mongrels no better than the sub-wolves known as dogs which humans tended to keep as pets

But they were fierce and industrious warriors with some of the most brilliant mind drawn out from their conquered lands.

Hence, Kharkov riding out with his father's little city state had conquered a wide and diverse people but they had some of the brightest minds in the pack. He surrounded himself with men and women of wisdom drawn from all corners of his empire.

His plan was where his forefathers had failed to do to march out, conquer the Yoho satellite pack's capital of Warsk and turn it into a city of his own creation.

It would have been a crowning moment of his glory for his forces time and time again had been bested by the imperial Yoho army. In spite of a lack of support for the Yoho satellite pack from its former imperial masters which to the contrary diverted forces to other theatres of war and was hard pressed for manpower it held on. Not even the southern hordes could shatter their small but determined army.

First, he had gathered his armies into hordes of blood thirsty troops they had no regular pay but then he didn't need to they were paid in terms of rich bootie.

He had the brightest military minds of the day and swept through all terrain be it tundra, hilly or forested making use of speed and lightning strikes as a weapon.

His southern armies bypassed strong points wherever their enemies had prepared a line of defence against them. Instead, they ran into the wide open countryside where he was free to rampage and could defeat enemy armies in a battle of encirclement.

He had acquired these from the plundered regions they had refused to surrender and were brought to their knees. His first target had been the Banff National Park's packs from them he had won himself admiration from his people and the rich spoils of war.

Hundreds of caribou, a harem of new brides and slaves were acquired from those lands and many more were paid in tribute from friendly city states.

However, he did not fit the Southern model of a fierce warlord there was a reason after all for the brutal practises of infanticides.

It was customary even of warlords when examining a new litter of puppies to remove all those they felt were omegas or runts and to murder them in a bizarre pagan ritual of burning.

It was what kept their race strong but for the warlord family they would take it a step further and kill all but one male pup that was the strongest of the litter and the next ruler. Also, a few choice females whom would me married off for alliances with other warlords.

Kharkov was that male pup but when it came to governance he was rather different much to the dismay of some of the old guard.

He was also a fair and just ruler If a city state had decided to surrender, throwing open their defences and submitting before his great hordes they would be spared.

This was unlike what the nomadic wandering people had known and they were fairly opposed to this new course of action. His father, Aldrich saw it essential that he learn from the best scholars the land had to offer a very wise wolf skilled in the arts of economics, arts and the sciences among others.

In those days there were no such things as public school the closest thing was alpha school which tended to teach practical skills as opposed to the essentials of governance. Hence, the alternative of that was an apprenticeship with the wise scholar whom had indoctrinated in the intricacies of governance.

A further reason from this was that he had been counselled from his favourite wife (he had a dozen which is perfectly normal for his time) called Alexandria. She was not born of nobility but she was still nevertheless an intelligent woman.

She had said that to be a wise ruler one had to be a steward of the land and to utilise its potential and distribute the proceeds of the land to its people. Kharkov listened and through his many wise advisors which formed a consul in which he would consult before undertaking any decision of major importance whose advice he would listen to.

With his great reservoir of skills and with that he set out for the first time to truly create a unified empire.

They believed that it was the Southern way to pillage from the defeated people and take whatever they wanted. But Kharkov was different; he set to work improving public works, digging canals and irrigation that would create farms in these new regions using vast quantities of labour.

Under him, the conquered regions prospered they had more food than they knew what to do with and these were sent to all corners of the vast empire. This was done by digging canals and floating the food over on rafts.

Occasionally, when a province suffered from drought, locusts or any other reason and received a poor harvest he did not penalise them and helped them to recover.

He set aside a granary especially for these circumstances and offered food to the poor at no cost. Kharkov offered tax concessions from these lands allowing them to recover, he sent in deltas from throughout the empire to develop new and innovative solutions to whatever was the difficulty.

But not everyone was happy with his rule, some continued to argue with Kharkov over the old ways. They craved for the times when they spent many years on one long and extended campaign covering hundreds of kilometres.

They wanted to run till their coats grew long and thick during winter shed it off again and start the process all over again destroying all in their path.

But Kharkov refused saying that it was the best way to unify a divided nation.

Thus, did enemies of his regime rebel against his rule with the motive of appointing his brother called Temin as the new puppet ruler. The insurrectionists dreamed of returning to the old ways and thought of Kharkov's ambitions as blasphemy to the 'Southern way'.

Kharkov was dismayed he knew that as king and ruler nothing was more destructive than civil war. He had returned from the hard won campaign in the Banff National park when all was subjugated under his rule.

He was close to despair for he had to fight his own people to maintain his place. Hence, he went over to where their encampment lay with his victorious and battle hardened army skilled from years of fighting.

Needless to say, the coup was short-lived the leaders of the dissenters were swiftly executed after a short campaign for his troops had both numbers and experience in their favour.

However, he spared the lives of the soldiers whom had gone against him choosing instead to bring them back under his control. However, the leader's dwellings which to the eyes of the other packs were little more than a crude hole in the ground did not suit the needs of a new Southern empire.

Instead, he wanted to take over Warsk the rich imperial Yoho city to make be his which would be his new capital city for a glorious Southern empire.

The encounter with the Yoho satellite pack started well initially, they pushed in hard and fast like in their previous campaigns expecting this campaign like the rest to be swift and decisive. The Yoho satellite pack was ready for them and there were only brief scuffles with the enemy soon thrown into what he thought was a panicked rout.

However, it was only a withdrawal albeit a slightly rushed and disorganised one but still a retreat nonetheless to a fortified line that their deltas had built. The line ran across the shortest part of the country with ancient imperial forts on the hills in-between.

The line was almost impossible to penetrate and held them up for months but Southern ingenuity came up with a solution, it always did.

They made use of infiltrators, specially trained units to creep up to the Yoho satellite pack's lines and soon the small force had won control of one of the forts slaughtering every one inside.

The Yoho satellite pack's forces were thrown into panic and fled for their capital, Warsk. Kharkov was confident. Warsk and the rest of this stolen Southern land will be mine he thought to himself now that he had overrun about 30% of the country.

However, an unpleasant surprise hadarrived the Yoho pack had started to arrive in force to save their ally putting up a steadily stiffening resistance.

But the worst was yet to come, what had been a poorly protected imperial city through the help of the skilled Yoho deltas had turned itself into a fortress. It had an all- round defensive walls made out of strong concrete to stop their battering rams.

In addition to that there was a secondary wall which the deltas had added which were a further four meters high inside the first wall with thick oak doors that would not barge against the battering rams.

From the top rained down a shower of brick and stone as the defenders pelted their attackers. It was hopeless. The Yoho pack had halted the Southern advance while still maintaining a line of supply to the beleaguered city so the South could not besiege it.

3rd Person POV: Now

Time was moving by for the south as the united pack's forces was defeated by the Yoho pack which would free up forces originally intended there.

Furthermore, there were rumours of the united pack's forces joining up with the new Northern pack against the Yoho pack. He had to move fast before his hated rivals had conquered territory meant for the South to take.

Finally, Kharkov's troops were by now not only impatient at the lack of progress but desperate to launch their final attack to capture the fortress city.

He finally had the means of his disposal to do so a very light- weight yet strong wooden armour. Forged by his policies, welcoming the very best and they had succeeded brilliantly.

The armour was so light that it felt almost nothing and could enable his troops to float. It was also so strong that no blow however hard could destroy it only ever cracked the top plate of the armour revealing interlinked pieces of thick pine with softer woods to cushion impacts.

It came just in time too for his troops had been holding the line they had retreated to the line captured from the Yoho pack and the front had descended into stalemate and had taken no new ground.

His troops were still loyal to him by now paid a fixed salary of caribou for them now that the colonies were producing a substantial quantity of caribou and other agricultural produce for him men.

However, his situation was changing for the worst he had heard about the Yoho's pack's new colony in the far north of Havana and that the Yoho pack had received some elite Northern alphas and was marching on them.

They had to capture the great fortress city of Warsk or they would face the wrath of a determined counterattack in the derelict walls of the destroyed line.

He had never bothered with the repair of it judging the place only for use as a staging area for attacks against the Yoho pack and surely could not resist the full might of the Yoho's reinforced armies.

Combined, the new force would number about ninety which would include the defenders of the city and the new armies arriving from the North. However, Kharkov only had about a hundred men with him defending that thin strip of dirt and was likely to be defeated for the Northern alphas were legendary in their skill.

Fortunately, Mother Nature was on his side the weather had turned against the beleaguered defenders.

Torrential downpours had struck the fortress as were typical for the spring season but far heavier than anticipated, strong gale force winds pelted both the besieged and the besiegers blowing down a snow storm from the icy northern regions.

The ice and the snow blew over the great lake causing a part of it to freeze over at the edges before finally arriving at the south.

The concrete walls while strong in their own right were not particularly flexible at dealing with this sort of thing. It was something that the Yoho deltas had not provisioned for as gale force winds and torrential rains in this area were rare and the speed of the construction had made detailed planning all but impossible.

Sections of walls collapsed killing some of the defenders and it was the signal to the start of a renewed offensive together with his new armours there was simply no way that he could lose he thought.

Eric's POV: Now

It was like any other quiet day but better still the united pack had decided to vanish from their borders leaving only a token force behind. They were scared, cowering behind their dugouts and praying nothing would happen, suited me just find.

It was so quiet that there was little for me to do having finished off all duties early in the morning.

My troops really didn't like me calling me the 'taskmaster' for my belief in firm ethnics and regulation. Whenever I told them for instance, when I told them to not to take a nap on patrol they did so grudgingly and dozed off (I suspected) whenever my back was turned.

The Northern Cossack alphas were far more disciplined compared to the army of militia for them fighting and defending was a way of life and they followed orders to the letter.

I was leaving to visit my sister Gaille she was in the area for with the mobilisation orders no one was commissioning new paintings.

She was pretty bored and lonely after her husband was transferred to the Havana front in defence of the new colony against any Northern threats.

Just then urgent news had arrived from a messenger pigeon both that we were under attack in the North from the Northern omegas whom were marching in swarms and in great danger of overwhelming the beleaguered defenders. They were poring over the partially frozen lake anfd had caught the defenders badly off guard.

Furthermore, another pigeon minutes afterwards reports had come through that Warsk was getting overrun from a renewed southern offensive.

I was a little overwhelmed by the two pieces of information and decided to act swiftly. I was afraid for my people as we were now fighting a three front war one that was impossible to win.

This was not at all like the neat and orderly operations I had carried out full of fore-thought and deliberation before any action was taken.

It was swift and decisive action that was needed. My heart begin to pound rapidly in my heart I was frightened at the prospect of a further attack from the united pack and I knew that the whole strategy hinged on whether or not we could rush reinforcements to this threatened front.

I thought of my sister how calm she was in such situations how she always was the stronger one in the family. I really admired her she paid for mother's surgery when I earned a wage that could barely support myself let alone pay.

I thought of what she would do under those circumstances and I understood the importance of being calm and decisive.

Command right now was having their hands full and the Western front against the united pack was likely to be in the far corner of their minds. It was probably a mere sideshow in their minds and I was unlikely to receive new orders.

I took matters into my own hands and decided to take my army out of its jurisdiction and to help.

I decided that the Eastern and Western packs could be left for latter right now the most immediate danger was the South where Crown City bordered the Yoho satellite pack and was in danger of invasion.

I marched my force of twelve leaving a group of betas on "aggressive patrolling" to ward off the enemy and marched off with all due speed to reinforce the Southern front.

The shortest route passed by Crown City and I was greeted by confused looks from omegas not affected by the draft still moving in a slow carefree manner. To them the war was a distant adventure fought by 'volunteers' on some glorious crusade.

They simply didn't understand and I wouldn't blame them. For them the front was too far away to bother, it was truly upsetting as the distance between us military men and the civilians grew with each passing day.

I urged my troops forward and soon we hit the border markings of our close ally. It was a pass in between the Canadian Rockies that divided the two packs. However, there were no border guards protecting the scent marked boundaries that divided the two packs.

This was deeply disturbing for there were at least two protecting the nation's boundaries although now largely for symbolic reasons.

Instead, there was an eerie silence out of the woods which they should have been.

I sent forth several native log-sledding alphas to move forwards to scout out the woods and moved out of the pass with the rest only when they had reported the surrounding woods clear of an ambush. There was a slight rise from a low ridge line which I moved my troops over to get a view of what was going on.

In the hills and plains below lay the single biggest battle ground I had ever seen, there were hundreds of Yoho and Southern forces clashing, the South must have sent out all their warriors for this battle for the hills teemed with them.

However, we were losing the South had fielded some sort of new armoured unit on the battlefield they could sustain teeth and claw without breakage. They weren't that many of them; here and there they were dotted about.

But wherever they was an engagement they would triumph simply charging into their opponents ignoring whatever was thrown into their wooden armours.

In the distance lay the city of Warsk less than a kilometre away and from the city whose walls had crumbled still had Southerners pouring in through the gaps of the walls was still resisting the invaders.

I ordered my forced about in an outflanking manoeuvre, running through the woods that lined the right-hand corner of the sprawling battlefield with units fanned out. There, I came across my first opponents Southerners with their patchy fur colour about six of them running through the woods trying to outflank.

I leapt in the lead gunning for the first Southern alpha, he was big at least a full head taller than me and judging from the vicious scaring was an experienced one. For my trouble I received a very nasty slash across the chest.

It stung for the Southerners had a peculiar tendency to sharpen their claws on rocks and it seems that this one was no different. His claw sliced deeply through my chest creating thin read lines before the blood pool on my chest started to spread.

It was not life threatening but it hurt like glass through the skin. I stood up tall which maybe came up to his shoulder level but I wasn't done yet. As all Yoho wolves were taught when dealing with larger opponents was to mob.

Another Yoho beta had ran forth and got him in the side while I had distracted the brute distracting him.

He howled in pain and I leapt onto his side clamping my jaw around his throat until the Southerner had stopped moving.

Warm blood flowed through my mouth as he kept struggling allowing my teeth to tear through flesh and muscle as he howled in pain.

I didn't have time to thank my fellow before he got in turn cut down by another southerner his throat hanging out and tumbling to the floor. I ordered the Northern Cossacks to charge in an outflanking manoeuvre to destroy the southern squad determined to prevent further loss of life.

To their credit they fought well and had truly acquitted themselves, their thick hides reducing the blunt of the blow until they could cleave at the throat and face of the Southerners. This was easy for them for they were very tall which made it easier to strike where it was most effective.

A massive paw would sweep forth slicing through neck, eyes or throat and the Southern wolf would be no more. Whenever they were themselves struck the Southerners paws simply bounced off their thick hides before in a growl of anger they were pulped with a giant paw from one of the Northerners.

The fight was over in less than thirty seconds and all six southerners were dead at the cost of one beta.

I urged my troops forwards and emerged in the flanks of the South no more than a hundred meters away was a battleground that was sure to be immortalised as one of the greatest. There were literally hundreds of wolves Northern, Southern and Yoho all clashing into swirling melees.

There was no time however to enjoy the scene for there was a battle to be fought.

I noticed a few wolves about five in all brought up by the South in this rear area and they were a curious sight. They were covered in a curious-looking wooden armour it did not seem particularly strong for it was thin and it had several of the pagan symbols for their deities (good luck).

However, looks were deceiving for there were claw marks that appeared to have deep gashes dug into the plates, exposing the wood underneath. In spite of the appearance on the armour the enemy southerner appeared to be perfectly unscathed.

They did not appear to notice the Yoho army creeping up behind them coming from the direction of further Southern reinforcements so they had assumed we were southerners. I let out a loud war cry and only then were they greeted by the sight of a Yoho army descending upon them.

Their armour proved very hard to crack as predicted. I ran towards a flailing Southern alpha already pinned down by a fellow. He tried to strike at the armour claws extended. Instead of going through the battered wooden plate he instead chipped his claw causing only a slight dent.

He hollered in pain from his bleeding paw and was pushed away, I went for a different approach to what the first had tried I went for the kinks in the armour. These kinks were small and hard to reach but we had an advantage, we outnumbered them more than two to one.

A fellow Beta slid up to join me as well as a Northerner and they kept him busy, long enough to ram a claw where the split between the neck guard and the rest of the armour was.

He hollered in pain as however hard I forced in my paw was restricted by the narrow opening and only dug shallow gashes. He flailed against me trying to throw me out a bloodied pushing weakly against my side.

He weakened as it was a three against one and soon the Northerner promptly lifted him up, brought him crashing to the ground and stomping on him till he submitted the extraordinary piece of armour still holding out in spite of the Northerners best efforts.

Before long we went for the rest, most were chased away and scattered for we stood no chance of penetrating the armour but they were wounded and could not join battle for some time. However, there was the prisoner and that was all that mattered.

I was elated… until I counted my men, only seven were still standing we had lost a further four when engaging the armoured forces. My heart sank five men who would never again be able to see their families and would be buried in a foreign land on the Yoho's satellite pack's territory.

There was no time to mourn, a battle still needed to be won.


	11. Things Get Serious

A/N

Based on feedback from Humphrey Loves Kate a great author in my opinion my stories have too much narration.

I whole heartedly agreed with what he has said and have hence forth decided to do away with the slightly third person view and instead write from their unique perspective.

I also realised something which I had been lacking the whole time I was trying to entertain and amuse you the reader. I had been forgetting the reader!

I realised that apart from what my meagre writing talent that I can provide you what you the reader the most important people from this writer's point of view was an actual person fleshed out with his own problems.

An actual person that you could feel for not some random desk bound kid who regurgitates a chapter from time to time.

Well no more, let me tell you a little interesting story. To start with I'm your average university goer hoping the depressed job market doesn't leave me stranded.

It's that stage of life where in the Singaporean culture one has to re-evaluate your life and get things started before the uniquely Singaporean rite of passage begins.

Every Singaporean male has to serve their country at about the age of 18 and I'm only a few years from that myself so I would like to make a great hurrah on this site before they well throw me into a jungle.

Hence, any support provided would be greatly appreciated from you authors at fanfiction and guests in terms of reviews.

The inspiration for the first part of this chapter came when I started looking back at my long and adventurous childhood.

While I sat here typing I reminisced about old care-free days, how I missed those times. I hope that you readers will keep me going through that new phase of life.

Thank you

one-cruncher

Kate's POV: four house ago

I am sick, sick to the bone over what had happened.

I find myself a private place to cry, it was an old den buried deep into the undergrowth where only Lilly, Humphrey and I knew about.

It was a secret place where we once held our tee parties where she and I would take turns to role-play.

How wonderful was it to be constrained only by your imagination to weave a tale that would be worthy to be passed down through word of mouth from elders.

Oh how innocent were those times, I recalled how she would always be the little damsel in distress I would play the evil warlord and Humphrey would be that knight in shining armour.

Lilly would be so lively then free of the shyness that would become associated with. Lilly was always shunned for her albino skin condition and others had ostracised her for it. Beyond the walls of our secret play area she was depressed, hiding from others.

But in her role as the damsel she seemed like a different person altogether, full of prose and life she always looked forward to the time when our parents would let us out to play.

Of course, Humphrey and I would play-fight and I would let him 'win' at least until we reversed roles and I 'punished' him for his 'evil'. He would always let me win or at least that was what he said.

Eventually, we would all give up with the role playing and end up tussling with each other enjoying each other's company. There we would lay about staring at the fading sun, only enjoying each other's company.

The memory warmed my heart I looked at the old den once more, how long has it been since we were there?

It seemed those six months had been a life time ago it looked different as it had perhaps more run down than usual.

However, I did not care about its condition. I pushed passed a thick layer of vines and dove in sobbing at the guilt I felt for what my father had done. The den was smaller than what I remembered it to be, but it suited me just find.

I rubbed myself against the rough walls and curled up into a ball feeling angry, betrayed by someone whom I cared about someone whom I respected. How could he have turned down those helpless people!

My father had always been a role model to me, at that time he expected me to be the future leader of the pack and took personal interest I grooming me to be the next leader. I was only a young pup then perhaps only five months old and only just beginning to grasp what lay ahead of me.

He placed me on his knee and described to me about how wonderful I was, how boisterous I could be and how I was every bit the son he never had.

We were close, as close as father and daughter were and as much as I realised how much I loathed my father, I had to take in the good with the bad.

I had to confront him.

I pulled myself out from my self-pity and returned to the river to wash upmy tears, hiding any weakness from my tear-filled eyes.

I had to be strong, I couldn't be the child I was when I made the foolish decision to put-off my decision on whether or not to marry Garth.

It was a mistake that could have cost the fragile alliance to shatter, a decision that would have cost many lives.

Of course all the heat was blown away because I got injured and the euphoria of the marriage masked the rage that everyone then must have felt.

No, I was going to be strong I am not going to hide behind my birth right I'm going to stand up for myself for once.

I marched off, in the direction of our border to the North. However, I could not help but turn back looking at the den of my carefree childhood and a solitary tear rolled down for a childhood now gone…

Kate's POV: Some time latter

The ground was hard and stony, it was another last dying grasp of winter to throw another heap of snow and frost on this cursed border with the North.

Ice and snow blew past my side, it stung and was unimaginably chilly something which I am sure wasn't good for my recently healed side.

I regretted shedding my winter coat which had kept me cosy throughout alpha school as all wolves must when we start to shed. Bits of snow stuck to my fur, stinging my side it made me madder as I gave off a less than friendly look.

I gave a final shake-off as I entered the meeting area between the two packs. The meeting ground chosen was clearly chosen by the new Northern government.

It was on one of those scraggy little hills where a strong wind blowing down the mountain would keep it perpetually cold. Nothing grew there, not even the hardy little tundra grass that would grow anywhere else, nothing.

They probably revelled in their new found power, standing rather comfortably in their permanent winter coats the smug b******* were very much at home as this was considered warm whereras it was freezing up there.

I walked up the scraggy little hill ground frozen so hard that nothing that it hurt my paws. There were was hundreds there at least twenty united pack's alphas and about a hundred and thirty Northern omegas.

Other alphas whom were there nodded at me, they were the sort that I would say hi to as we walked past, and most I didn't recognise probably coming from the neighbouring settlements around howling rock.

They were possibly a little surprised to see me for I was not expected in this very important discussion with Napoleon. As I came to the top of the accursed hill I saw the new Northern leader for the first time.

He reminded me a lot of the way a duck walked; he was a plump thing and he waddled his way in a rather pompous manner. He was a middle age grey wolf although one had great difficulty telling as gout had made his movements slow like an arthritic elder.

I hadn't expected the meeting to go on as long as it had I sat down waiting for a chance to speak to my father, my argument with him could wait. The alphas on station made no attempt to stop me and made room for me in the front most row for they could tell that I wasn't here to make a scene.

An alpha there that I did recognise was Tricia from my old unit, the she-wolf looked as she did usually grumpy and grouchy. When she saw me however it was a different story all together.

She ran forwards, ruffling her grey fur from the cold and the ice. "Kate! Great to see that you are okay and out there you were quite something" she exclaimed. She looked different from when I last met her stretching offering a paw in friendship.

I was in no mood to accept her offer, I turned away staring at the floor. I muttered under my breathe "Go away, I'm not interested in you" Tricia turned away very hurt and retiring a few rows back in embarrassment and fear for I had an angry scowl pasted across my face .

I stared over at the three leaders, Napoleon Winston and Tony trying to ignore the smell of rotting flesh where the refugees had been slaughtered in droves. I clutched my queasy stomach in loneliness and revulsion, I really needed a hug from Humphrey or anyone else.

I ruffled my fur a few times, trying to get warm from the mass of huddled wolves. I tried to stay calm and composed, organising my thoughts as the knife-like coldness of the Northern winds ran through my fur.

Finally, after an hour of long debate it was clear that the North was unwilling to work with as they put it 'old world aristocrats' and their terms involved us supporting their attack by launching a supporting attack against the Yoho pack whose territory we were only allowed to keep a thin strip.

Napoleon arrogant and haughty in my opinion would not budge from his demands and we were not in a position to make them move either. The Northern omegas were tensed up, they were hardened, determined from years of struggle and they were very fearsome.

Winston and Tony were among the Northern wolves and perhaps this intimidating sight would lessen their resole. It did, but to their credit they held out for fifteen minutes, trying to bargain for more land more rewards.

However, the North was adamant that we would get no more than the lands the Yoho pack had recaptured from us and pressured they gave in. I knew that we needed Northern support to win but to trade away helpless innocents that tiny strip of land. I was fuming…

I waited till they had concluded and were leaving, the Northerners taking their time to move slowly to protect their gout riddled leader. I was angry beyond description, if not for the fact that it could have started a war with the North I would have ran forth shaking my father by the scruff and breaking a dozen pack laws.

My father, Winston walked away in a hurry towards the waiting united pack army. I stepped forward in front of him just shy of baring fangs at my father. He seemed far too lost in thought to notice and bumped into me and looked up his eyes betraying his weariness.

His eyes softened my anger somewhat but I was still tensed up and replied haltingly in an attempt to calm myself "I would have words with you…Dad". The last word was forced as though I was struggling to bring myself to say it, that this…this monster could still be my father.

He lifted his tired head, from this distance I could see that his brow was now creased with worry as though he had aged a year in the last couple of days. "Daughter, I'm in no mood to discuss this… perhaps latter" he said his husky voice sounding courser as though he had swallowed sandpaper.

I was not satisfied with the reply, I reached for his scruff trying to stop him and trying to reconcile with himmy anger largely disappearing. He seemed so haggard, the decision must have affected him.

He turned away shoving aside my paw from his scruff and stooping lower as though in defeat. I turned around. I thought I had seen my father squeeze his eyes tight and from his right eye a solitary tear drop from his eye hitting the frozen ground below. He spoke slowly "Enough…I'm really in no mood" before quickening his pace.

I decided to leave our discussion for latter there was too much emotions flying from the two of us to speak clearly. My discussion would have to wait.

I looked at the ground where that tear had hit but it was hard to tell for the ground was already frozen. I thought I saw a slight difference in the contrast of that spot but when I had blinked it was gone. I stared at the spot in a bit of a daze, deep in thought.

I looked back and saw the united pack moving away, leaving me alone. I could not stay to ponder as I would soon be abandoned, I looked at the spot one last time still unable to judge whether my eyes were playing tricks or not before leaving.

I quickly re-joined the united pack's forces taking care to stay well away from Tricia as we marched towards the assembly area which we were thrown back to some days ago. I still wondered whether or not my father was human enough to feel guilt.

Humphrey's POV

I lazed about in the communal den now shared by four other hopeful betas trying to catch a wink of sleep.

These past couple of days had been most exhausting and mundane activities, a 15 mile hikes through dense undergrowth teeming with angry biting insects and mud always lots of mud.

There was always this particular season of intense rain that would fall for just two short months sometime in mid-spring called El Nino. However, this year's storm came in much heavier than usual and turned the grounds into a sea of mud.

It was not just any mud but thick glutinous mud that clung to your paws and threatened to suck you in alive. Of course, the alpha instructors did not care what the conditions were and sent me forward regardless.

Oh the horror of that ice cold mud that caked every last exposed bit, it was such a joy when I finally would arrive at one of the many streams that would pass through the area.

Although, pity the poor souls downstream whom were greeted by the mud washed of a few dozen mud-caked souls.

Today was different however Scar had promised a change of scenery breakfast in bed he had promised. However, I had learnt to expect the unexpected when it came to Scar.

As if one cue one of the drill alphas yelled "Haul your fat a**** and back to training" jolting the other omegas from the den.

Finally, the unexpected happened the alphas called us instead of the usual mess area we were instructed by one of the half dozen instructors to head to the training area. What was it this time?

Was it another scenic track to the forest? Could it be another several dozen log pushes?

As it turns out another sight awaited Scar had a little rabbit with an injured hind leg thrashing in his jaws was thrown into a small pen where there were exactly sixteen were.

However, they were clearly not lunch as they were still very much alive.

"Well your first kill a little wounded rabbit practically breakfast in bed as promised" Scar announced rather proudly.

Somehow, I felt myself being pushed forward again I was the first as usual. Scar took the first helpless creature by his jaws and placed it in front of me.

"Do I have to do it?" I asked meekly.

The rabbit looked helpless having been maimed by Scar and was trying to hobble away from me fearing for its life having been injured by Scar. Lilly and the rest of the omegas stood away, Lilly taking great care to stay in the back.

"Now Humphrey the rabbit is sub-sentient it can't have emotions and it doesn't have independent thought beyond what it's instincts tell it to do" Scar explained fast losing patience in having to step on its tail and drag it back in front of me.

"I'm confused" I say quickly, trying to stall from performing this gruesome action.

"Fine, let me put you in ways that you would understand, now you love rabbit right neatly gutted and presented before you right" Scar says trying to sound friendly.

I wasn't reassured Scar was a vicious looking tan-furred wolf but what earned him his name was his body covered with wound marks from some fight over a mate. It crisscrossed his face, chest and even a particularly long one that had blinded him.

Furthermore, he had been the victor of that fight. I hate to think what had happened to the loser.

I heard rumours that he was so grievously wounded that he was completely disfigured and unrecognisable others say that he was so disfigured that he abandoned his pack being a killer of lone wolves. It was a scary thought.

"…then to properly gut the rabbit you must take your paws stuff it up its back and start err how should I put it… ah yes de-gutting" he finished proud of himself for he had a great difficulty in eloquent speech.

I was left stunned and confused I had been dreaming through his explanation! "Err could you repeat that?" I asked meekly hoping that he would forgive me not paying attention.

Unfortunately, my lucky streak did not come up on top and I received a stern look from Scar before he jumped back and dragged the wounded rabbit back to me for the umpteenth time. As Scar dragged the rabbit its broken lower right leg dragged against the ground and it made a pitiful squeak of pain.

I looked at the poor little thing and approached, it had stopped struggling and looked at me pleadingly as though it was begging me not to kill it. I hesitated at the sight of the poor animal wondering if maybe it could understand.

"What are you waiting for Humphrey like I said go for the throat!" I leaned forward and I tried to align my teeth properly but the little one was feisty and clawed at my eyes when I got too close.

"Aaaargh" I cried as I recoiled back from the little thing my eyes watered as it had aimed well. I shut my eyes tight turning away and whimpering in pain. All sympathy for the rabbit ended there, I brought my foot up and stomped on it till it had stopped moving.

"Congratulations, your first kill… not a very clean one by any definition of the word but still a kill nonetheless in fact you're advanced that was the technique for cracking open a tortoise but well close enough" Claw exclaimed.

I was still angry and I continued hitting taking out my frustration on the rabbit till judging by the looks of it was definitely dead. I blinked my eyes a couple of times trying to blink away the tears.

Claw leaned forward to stop me and told me to go wash up.

This was not what I had signed up for I thought as I headed towards the near-by river to wash my bleeding face. I could actually see after I had washed the blood off I was thankful that it had only been a graze I was lucky that it was only a rabbit and not a hostile Yoho wolf.

However, my eyes still stung whenever I tried to force them open.

If this was a fire fight I would be easy meat if a maimed rabbit could draw blood from me an enemy Yoho wolf would carve me in two.

I plunged my head into the freezing water once more now finally being able see with just a tolerable amount of pain.

I felt like vomiting, throwing up on the spot. I felt nauseous in the thought that I had just killed an innocent creature. That was when reality hit home that this was no longer an adventure camp, it was a serious deadly business.

I returned over watched Scar demonstrate how to de-gut a rabbit. I then watched the other recruits go through the same motions I did. Reluctant, each and every one of them, some even opting out as becoming a Beta while initially mandatory for any fit omegas now became a volunteer affair.

I believe that Hutch whom started the programme finally realised that most simply didn't have the stomach for the grim business of war. I didn't but I had to do it, had to win acceptance in the eyes of my in-laws.

I had to prove that I was no more than a pet husband to Kate and that I deserved the new privileges that I was entitled to by the rights of marriage. I repeated those words once again in my head 'got to do it, got to do it' I thought to myself to psych myself to keep on going.

I observed the next couple of wolves that went through, they were immensely reluctant and my performance did little to their self-confidence. They had gone through the worst of what Scar could throw at us, gruelling marches through difficult terrain, starvation rations and constant physical exertion.

This for many of the sixteen Betas to be that remained this obstacle was too much. When Scar brought over another maimed rabbit most were sickened at the sight and simply dropped out. Only five others had managed to swallow in their fears and complete this gut-wrenching activity nine had dropped out.

Lilly was last in the line she had opted to be last and as she was the pack leader's daughter had received the privilege without question. I envied her, rank still had its privileges in this hell-hole that was to be our existence for three long months. She had seen six rabbits slain in cold-blood in front of her eyes.

When the time came I held my breath, even those whom had opted out and were to leave stayed to watch the affair. I too was curious, could Lilly whom I knew her entire life as a sweet petite girl have the heart to draw blood?

She approached slowly shy as ever but her eyes showed a fighting spirit, it was small but it was nevertheless still there. She had been through much, she had spared and won before, she had braved night treks for she could not do the day ones because of her condition.

She was infinitely stronger lady than she was a week ago but would she do it. She approached the little creature, shook her head and joined those whom were leaving.

I supposed now that it was the right choice in hind-sight for her. I could never imagine her harming an innocent creature and I guessed it had turned out for the best now that she had refused to harm the little creature. She always did care for the little creatures.

She had her head hung low, clearly ashamed of herself for failing in her self-imposed mission of finishing the course. I greeted her as she was preparing to leave head hung low in defeat.


	12. The Day Is Won

A/N

It's really bugging that no one seems to be reviewing.

All authors on this site work on a volunteer basis and it really does affect the quality of our work when we do get reviews.

As for me getting started on writing was especially difficult as I tend to be a rather quiet person. Fanfiction really does give me an avenue to express myself and for all those whom are interested in writing one should really give this a try.

I try and improve my stories for your enjoyment.

However, I have difficulty telling whether or not you enjoy if you don't click that little button called review and tell me what you think.

Yours sincerely

one-cruncher

Eric's POV

I panted heavily from my latest pyrrhic success. The cost had been high, far too high and the new Southern armours were to blame for this.

The southerner's armour was incredible, having stood up to a simply incredible amount of punishment without injuring the user.

The armour was marked with numerous scars and gashes. In spite of all this the fine craftsman ship of ornate nature symbols remained clear and very visible in spite of all the damage it had sustained.

The defeated southerner on the other hand could not say the same about himself after being beaten into pulp by the Northern Cossack and was begging for mercy after having been rattled by the repeated impacts.

The armour came as a shock I had never seen anything quite like it. It came from a totally different and more practical angle of warfare. I thought as the armour was stripped off of the Northerner to be studied by our scientists.

The southerner on the other hand was escorted away as a prisoner to be questioned by three betas just in case. However, that left me with just eight remaining warriors remaining.

I was still determined to make an advance through the flanks of the Southern flanks. The ground ahead threatened to make things difficult. The heavy rains had turned the plain below into a quagmire of mud.

Not just any mud but the thickest sort of mud. It was the kind that sucked your paws in and that you couldn't pull out of. At least not with one monumental effort after another which would leave you exhausted before you got through a hundred metres of this sort of terrain.

The Northerners on the other hand seemed to have no such trouble, leaping fairly nimbly through the maze using their long limbs. They seemed to be able to spot the relatively dry spots in the mud filled mess and practically pranced through the whole thing.

As for me well…not so lucky, I practically swam through the whole sea of mud approximately twenty metres across.

Mud climbed over to my ears and my face it caked every opening and I emerged out as one of the last, pausing to shake off the dirt that had clumped up my fur. The fighting raged in the hills just ahead several hundred metres away.

There the fighting was savage for each side fought frantically for each little dry spot. Anything they could do to get away from the mud fields where falling in meant that you could be picked off quickly.

The mud fields were littered with corpses from Northern, Southern and Yoho pack wolves, where the fighting was heaviest it was possible to cross that treacherous terrain by stepping from corpse to corpse.

Presiding over the entire carnage stood majestically the Yoho satellite pack's capital of Warsk. From the ruined city southerners rushed through the cracks in the walls. They were stopped only by bundles of burning hay and sharps stakes hastily planted to cover weak points.

I could see more reinforcements pouring in to the city from the tenuous line of supply the city had to the rest of the nation. But they were some distance away and I could see many more gaps being created by battering rams made from solid logs to thin out the defenders. I urged my troops forth tossing myself into the next patch of mud.

Just ahead was a column of enemy forces engaging some of ours and we were losing badly and there were a few more of these enemy armoured units. I knew what they were capable of and I ambushed them from the back.

I leapt at the first whose entire body length was neatly lined up for me to strike. It was simply a textbook definition to strike.

I impacted the Southerner taking him completely by surprised and my claws buried itself deeply into his side. I had to be smart, not to lose momentum as the rest of the army was trailed out behind me. As the crossing was muddy and slowed movement to a painful crawl.

I shoved the Southerner into the mud in which he landed with a yelp for the troops catching up to deal with. The attack had caught the dozen or so Southerners completely off-guard and was starting to turn around to engage our forces.

I ran at the next Southerner hoping that the victory would be as easy as the first. Unfortunately, even on the high ground it was very treacherous and I happened to strike a pothole in the soft ground hidden by the thin layer of mud.

I yelped in pain lucky not to have sprained my foot. However, it was my turn to be attacked from my would-be kill.

He ran forward to engage me as I struggled to get myself into position onto the defensive as I was charged. I shielded myself against the inevitable onslaught.

However, the Southerner had issues too with the soft terrain and slid on a patch of particularly slippery ground with an audible splash. He fell some distance away from my oncoming army which was just beginning to help.

I was delighted at the prospect of another kill hopefully trapped in the quagmire and would be an easy kill. However, I happened to step into exactly the same patch and my paws quickly lost all traction as I tumbled towards the other side of the patch of ground.

The Southerner mad with anger waded through the quagmire to get to me as he had time to recover and had recovered quickly. I on the other hand was not so lucky and had landed on my back into a fairly deep pool and was struggling to break free.

Every time I made a motion the mud sucked back twice as hard and I found myself sinking as I fought in desperation to get away from the Southerner's deadly jaws. He got close enough for me to smell his overpowering acrid breathe drooling with bloodlust and eyes wild with anger.

He went for my throat and in desperation I swung a paw at him succeeding in nothing other than hurling a mass of mud at his face. This distracted him long enough for me to ram my head into his hopefully to stun him.

I cried out in pain as I instantly regretted doing that as I reeled from the impact. The Southerner being larger had less of an effect and cried out more out of surprise than pain. I sent a kick towards his shin and I sent the confused Southerner on his face causing him to land on top.

All the wind was knocked out of me as the heavy enemy warrior landed onto me. He weighed me down dragging me further down into the pool. I bit at him frantically while he was disorientated. Months of training quickly deteriorating into something resembling a drunken brawl.

I was frightened and in the confusion of the clawing I had succeeded in wrapping my teeth round his throat and I bit down. I held my teeth there as the whole time he trashed the metallic taste of warm blood flowed through my mouth.

He clawed weakly against me now being little more than gestures of futility. He eventually stopped struggling and I was able to push the Southerner away leaving him to join the many corpses that lined the dry areas.

Then came the gruesome job of climbing over to get to dry land and re-join my troops. I struggle over panting with exhaustion from my latest kill with no time to savour it.

There emerged a further problem as the Southerners still outnumbered us. The fighting was still intense and I leapt in to assist a fellow beta whom was being pinned underneath a Northerner at the edge of the dry piece of land and was struggling to hold off his assailant.

I angled my paw for his throat hollering to get his attention. I waited till he got within range crouching low and letting him take the first strike at my throat. The Southerner being larger was confident of simply uttered out in guttural speech "Die little one".

He raised his paw high to bring it down onto my vulnerable body. At the right moment I struck out with a quick upper-cut tearing his throat wide open. My paw flew at his throat as a blur and encountered only minimal resistance as I cut through.

He collapsed with a rather surprised look on his face and that was the third kill of the day. However, I noticed that in spite of the day's work we had lost a further three wolves to five Northern losses and were still heavily outnumbered.

Due to the charge the city of Warsk was in sight and we had opened up a corridor to the besieged city. I urged my troops in a hasty retreat towards the city as our last chance of refuge before we were completely annihilated.

The remainder of my troops disengaged and fled through the gaps taking care to leave a rear guard. When it looked as though they were about to be overrun they fell back behind the next set of rear guards and so on.

This resulted in no casualties for the South could never get a complete surround on us and soon we had reached the outskirts.

The outer city walls were all but destroyed in these parts but the original inner walls that had stood up to hundreds of years of Southern attack still held. Although, it looked battered and worn with what looked like a fierce battle in which the defenders had barely won.

There was a massive tree trunk lying on the ground in between the outer and inner city walls its front end in splinters from repeated impacts against the wall. There had to be at least a dozen Southerners and Yoho dead scattered in all directions.

In this area three exhausted alphas led our forces through grateful for the relief effort. I left half my battered forces to aid the alphas and took the remainder to aid in the defence of the city.

It was the first time I had ever been to the provincial capital and while it could never compare to Crown City it still had an air of imperial architecture that was preserved. The citizens appeared not to be panicking in fact they had long since prepared their defences and formed themselves into groups to deal with fires.

It was a real difference from Crown City as it was a far older city and had few in the way of modern stone and concrete structures it instead it still had plenty of simple Earth dens. Space there was thigh and there were even several dens built in between the outer and inner walls of the city.

I noticed omegas acting purely on initiative and goodwill to organise their own dens to care for this year's litters. There were foster mothers being arranged to feed the pups and a few militias to defend against any Southerners whom had managed to slip through the defenders .

Fires whenever they emerged were put out by drawing water from a pump in the centre of the city to be hauled in a line of buckets.

All of this had simply occurred without the need for supervision or any visible form of authority. There was no need to deploy military police to protect looters as all the wares in the bazaar simply left where they were and no one stole as much as a grain of corn.

In fact, store owners did their part by distributing out food and medical supplies to the civilians and defenders alike.

Some omegas were even formed militias to protect the civilians from the Southern horde outside.

Everyone did their part, it was almost as though they had rehearsed this event every day of their lives.

The Southern part of the city's outer walls was by far the most damaged and that was also where the South had poured in their armoured forces en-masse. I ran over there expecting a bloodbath. As my army and I moved through the city we ran past row after row of the wounded whom were falling back into the interior.

From the distance I could smell the acrid odour of smoke as I saw the inner walls finally being broken through. Splinters of wood and showers of rubble flew through the air as the massive log crashed through.

In this sector there were only about a dozen hastily created omega militia with a lone low ranking alpha trying to rally the mob into something more resembling a unit.

Outside were dozens more Southerners with more to come. I lined my units up in a concave shaped pattern in a lose semi-circle to meet the invaders.

I disliked this particular position as behind us was a narrow winding street cluttered with debris and random junk. If we needed to run we would lose men to whole way to the South.

High above on the inner walls several more militia were throwing rocks and rubble on top of the attackers to hinder their effort.

Our allies as it turned out were skilled in the art of defensive warfare for as soon as the walls first row of armoured southerners came through. The militias started throwing down flaming tyres from the top of the inner walls made with straw soaked in plant oils.

The tyres fell on top of the attackers and it set on fire their perfectly flammable fur. Their wooden armours instantly catching fire like a suit of death in which there was no escape as they scattered on fire screaming with cries of agony. They were swiftly put out of it by a mob of angry militia whom descended upon the Southerners with all the savagery of a wild jackal.

The smell of charred flesh was in the air, it was a strong burning odour. The remaining southerners seemed unperturbed at what had just happened and simply began to widen the entrance. Again the heavy wooden logs pounded hard making the gaping hole even bigger.

It was tense agonising minutes to see a cloud of dust and showers of stone continuing to spray onto the battering rams. Until, the omegas on the wall abruptly stopped the bombardment. They had simply run out of things to throw at the invaders and soon joined us below.

Things were looking I went over to the alpha in charge that I didn't recognise and started to speak.

"You're under my command now build a barricade using those clusters of stone and whatever else you can find and do it quickly we're exposed here and build more walls towards the city centre." I ordered authoritatively. Even though we were allies I still outranked him and he listened.

I noted the possibility of a second line at the start of the bazaar where the streets narrowed into a bottleneck. Hence, I directed efforts towards getting the two barricades up to sl

I continue to be amazed by the magnitude of my words. Everything flowed like clockwork as the militia rabble had succeeded in building something resembling a wall. The enthusiasm of the omega militia was incredible and they showed a great sense of confidence in spite of the seriousness of the situation.

It had gaps in some areas and it was less than sturdy overall.

But it was good for fifteen minutes of work with no adequate tools. I wondered if the barricades would ever stand a chance as it didn't look half as sturdy as the one built during the battle of the knoll when the West was defeated.

Would it hold out against the South whom was far more formidable? I guess only one way to find out. The inner walls shook, they rattled as three enormous battering rams smashed hard almost perfectly co-ordinated.

They made three enormous thumps against the wall each louder than the next. I began to find myself despairing. There was also a cacophonous unnerving roar from beyond the walls.

Outside there was the roar of dozens of southerners working feverously to work themselves into a proper frenzy when the time came.

They chanted to their pagan gods to encourage each other. Then, still louder than the chants came an enormous groan. The inner wall gave way underneath a pair if omega militia whom were killed instantly by the fall.

The impact from the crumbling wall was almost as though an earthquake for the ground shook and the little make-shift wall started to fall apart in places. Out of the smoke and the rubble came not the Southerners but three enormous logs pushed through the smoke and rubble.

It shoved away rubble and when it hit the make-shift wall it simply never stood a chance.

My heart sank as the make-shift wall didn't simply fail it disintegrated as though it were never there as the two of the three huge logs tore through and causing the rest to crumble.

The Southerners made use of this distraction and they jumped over the pile of dust that was formerly the wall. Some had even ran along the length of the log to land among the militia and the pitiful remains of my army.

They ran amok and cut through the confused omega militia whom were disorientated at what had just happened.

Thankfully, I still had one Northern Cossack with me and he seemed to have a perfectly clear head and took on six enemy wolves by himself. It was a brave but futile gesture and after swinging a giant paw, getting lucky and pulping an enemy Southerner he was cut down.

The militia also helped… as cannon fodder but it bought us still more time to prepare another row of defences. I did not really feel for them for they had clearly picked a poor fight. They were much too enthusiastic with no real military training. They were foolish.

They stood no chance and soon the militia unit was routed and scattered in all directions and the South poured through the gap like the horde of barbarians they were.

Those sacrifices bought us seconds, precious seconds and I ordered a retreat over to the next row of rubble which succeeded in being worse than the first. It was crumbling and I deeply regretted the lack of time to prepare adequately.

In the haste of it, I had somehow thought that a random pile of wares and an over-turned cart could create a barricade.

It was still better than nothing and in the tight confines of the narrow cobbled lane it would be adequate. I ran for dear life being very close to becoming utterly panicked. I leapt over crouching low and joining some of the militia that were already there.

This time they required and simply charged at the barricade using their own bodies to ram the barrier.

The battered remnants of my army plus a few surviving militia following my lead perhaps a dozen in all. They followed my lead jumping over the makeshift barricade. There the southerners came, yelling and screaming in their native tongue to throw themselves into a frenzy.

There they came but the narrow cobbled lane with a tight mess of overturned stalls that marked the start of the bazaar was. The Southerners were combat hardened veterans from many campaigns. Most I heard had served from the South's victorious campaigns in the Banff national park.

They were a lot different from the largely volunteer irregular army the Eastern and Western packs could field. They leapt clean over the barricade while others tore gaps through the flimsy structure.

A southerner leapt over to engage uttering out an ear-splitting war cry this one was covered in face paints and appeared to be a veteran of some sort. He moved unbelievably fast and impacted my side claw extended.

The Southerner had sharpened his claws and it cut deep I landed on the ground leaving a trail of blood across the street as I was knocked more than a metre away. I had never been hit that hard before and I was left dazed by the impact.

The Southerner landed hard on top of me pinning me down once more as he leaned for a simple throat bite. At this distance his face paints seemed scarier than ever. I lay there half paralysed in pain and surprise as he leaned closer to wrap his sharp serrated teeth around my throat.

I clawed frantically at my assailant trying desperately to throw him off. As much as I clawed my claws were dull compared to his thick hide. He brought his weight down and savoured at the prospect of a high-ranking kill that would elevate him infinitely in length. I slashed out and managed to cut into one of those freakish yellow eyes that the South had.

He yowled in pain and gave me an opportunity to join my troops whom had fallen back once more. There no more than twenty metres away lay where the refugees had gathered to find refuge from the South. There, I gave a howl for reinforcements.

I staggered away in pain from my wounds and found myself at the city centre which housed the old imperial one-storey stone mansions. In the open were numerous omegas crowded about as it was the safest place against the Southern hordes.

The Yoho auxiliary pack pooled together everyone they could possibly field to save their city. A few tired administrative deltas, walking wounded and fit civilians were rushed to join my battered force. It was going to be a bloodbath.

These were not combat hardened veterans but were simply civilians drafted in. But what they lacked in training and experience was more than made up for by ample enthusiasm. They were fully prepared to resist the South.

However, no such attack arrived. The Southerners whom were coming up from behind hungry for blood had stopped and ran back the way they came. At first, the suspense was unbearable there was the sound of battle outside and a further relief forces had reached us sent from the capital itself!

There they arrived like troops parading into battle as though it were merely a parade. These were fresh and battle hardened troops from the many campaigns against the North and were transferred here.

These troops were legendary in fighting and were respected especially among the Northern allies whom had seen them first hand in action. The look on the citizens of Warsk was one of tremendous relief and I would be lying to say I wasn't relieved as well.

The South retreated and held simply melded away from the allied capital. The day was ours.

3rd Person POV 

In the province of Havana up North:

The Northern omegas came down in swathes, putting far more men than the Yoho engineers could ever anticipate into the narrow front shared with the North.

The North had managed to mobilise almost two hundred militia omegas being flung into the front. Although, to call them an army was a bit of a generous over statement for they lacked any form of coherent organisation.

They were a disorganised rabble and at best a militia army. They were supremely confident for after all did they not win a great campaign against their imperial masters.

The omegas were indoctrinated on the idea of creating a greater Northern pack and had dreams of finally controlling the whole of Jasper and much further beyond. However, that was misleading as they had faced a shattered Northern imperial army that was badly weakened by years of conflict.

Technological development had not even kept pace with the Eastern and Western packs. The North had always been a superstitious people and had an aversion towards interaction with people. They had not grasped the benefits that trade with humans could bring and new knowledge could be gained from the humans.

Thus, they had not employed the same level of military doctrines as the rest and were further reduced in strength. The new technique of guerrilla warfare was new to them and they did not know how best to respond to this new style of combat.

The rebels were on the other hand reasonably well trained both by Yoho and united pack's trainers. They were well fed, motivated and supplied. Furthermore, these rebels knew the land well and the locals had supported their simple ideology of nationalism.

They spoke in terms of patriotic fervour, something that the people only grasped too well.

In the new Havana colony that they considered rightly being theirs had sparked a massive outrage. The Yoho pack was portrayed as villains for stealing the territory from them and that along with the strategic importance of valuable caribou had led to a massive invasion.

However, they faced a formidable coalition of imperial Northern forces together with Yoho reinforcements. Now with news of the Southern invasion stalling to the South they grew evermore desperate. What was to be the next move?


End file.
